Max: Babysitter Extraordinaire!
by Otrinity
Summary: Max is stuck babysitting, and she has a night of hell. Based off the movie "Adventures of Babysitting" I don't own MR or this movie! Story better than summery. Enjoy!
1. Babysitting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Maximum Ride, or Adventures in Babysitting. Fair enough?**

**A/N: I was watching this movie while thinking of Maximum Ride. Then I thought; what if Max was the babysitter? So yeah, fair warning, all human. Also Iggy is still blind, and he can see the vibrations. Like Toph from Avatar. Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Max danced and lip singed with the song on the radio as she got ready for her date with Sam. That's right; Maximum Ride had a date with the glorious Sam! He was taking her to the French restaurant in the city for their one year anniversary.<p>

_I'm loving you  
>Isn't really something I should do<br>Should have want to spend my time with you  
>I should try to be strong<br>But baby! You're the right kind of wrong_

The radio blurted, and Max spun around in the black dress she put on. She pointed to a picture of Sam that sat on her dresser as she sang out loud;

_But Baby! You're the right kind of wrong!_

Then she heard the doorbell rang.

"Oh god, he's here." She fluffed her hair, stuffed on her shoes, and grabbed her purse. She ran down stairs and took a deep breath. "Relax Max, just relax." She coaxed herself to calm down. She opened the door and her smile faded. Sam stood in the door way, with just a black hoody and jeans.

"Hey." Max said.

"Hi Max." Sam said.

"I'm a little overdressed." Max said, looking over her nice expensive dress. Sam chuckled.

"You look great, it's just," he said, looking down.

"Just what?" she asked concerned. He sighed.

"It's my sister. She got sick and my parents are working late tonight." He said. Max nodded, also looking down. "Your disappointed about tonight, aren't you." He said. Max sighed.

"Yeah, but I understand. Can't help it when you get sick." She joked. Sam smiled.

"Maybe we can do the French restaurant thing another time." He suggested. Max smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that." She said. "And maybe I can come over and help take care of your sister with you." She suggested. Sam shook his head, looking sorry.

"Can't, she highly contagious. I don't want you to get sick." He said. Max nodded, again disappointed, but understanding.

"I hope she gets better." She says. Sam nods.

"You know Max, girls like you only appear once in a life time." He said. Max smiled and blushed at his comment. She stepped toward him to give him a kiss, but he stepped back. "Sorry, contagious." He said, and kissed her cheek. Max watched as he drove off. Best night ever, was going to have to wait.

Max called over her best friend Tiffany, who she called Nudge, because every time they had a sleep over she would kick in her sleep. Max sat on her bed, and told Nudge everything. Nudge shook her head through the whole story, not believing it.

"Contagious?" she asked. Max nodded.

"That's what he said." Nudge shook her head again.

"What a bunch of bull." She said.

"Nudge!" Max whined.

"You know I'm right." Nudge defended.

"I called you over here to cheer me up, now I feel worse." Max said, throwing her pillow. Nudge sighed and sat on the bed across Max.

"I'm sorry Max. I guess I'm still pissed at my parents." She said.

"Why? What happened this time?" Max asked, glad to change the subject.

"My step-mom is getting on my last nerve. I swear, one of these days I'm going to spike her drink with Drano." She said. They laughed at the cruel joke, when Max's mom walked into the room.

"Max. The Martinez's called. They want to know if you could babysit for them." She said. Max shook her head.

"No, I can't." Max said.

"Why not?" her mom asked. Max turned to Nudge.

"Can you come to the mall with me?"

"Sorry, I have to get home." Nudge said. Max sighed, and looked at her mom, who was still wanting an excuse.

"Because, 'because I want to stay home and be depressed." Max answered.

"Really Max?" her mom asked. Max pouted.

"I'm too old to babysit." Max whined.

"Great. I'll let the Martinez's know you'll be there." Her mom said, walking out of the room. Max sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Have fun." Nudge said, ticking her eyebrows up.

"Shut up." Max said, and got up to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's short. Not my regular thing. But this was just to get things started. I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review to let me know what you guys think. ^_^<strong>

**Peace! I'm out!**


	2. Nudge's call

**A/N: I forgot to mention, there is no Ella in this story, for those of you who are wondering. This is mostly about the flock, sort of. Also there is no Total. Anyways, there is some age difference in this story. I know it's a bit OOC, but anyways. Max = 17, Fang = 17, Iggy = 17, Nudge = 17, Gazzy = 10, Angel = 8. So I hope that clears it up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Valencia? Have you seen my other shoe?" Jeb called from the bedroom.<p>

"Check in the closet." Valencia called to her husband, and entered the kitchen. "Make sure you clean up after yourself Nick." She said to her son. Nick nodded, but didn't quite hear her over the music from his iPod. "Did you hear me?" Valencia asked, pulling out his ear bud. Nick nodded, and continued to cook his mac and cheese. Valencia gave him a knowing look, and walked to the living room.

"Hey Fang! Guess what!" Gabriel, Nick's younger brother, called running into the kitchen. They call Nick Fang because of his friend Jeff, who they call Iggy. They've had these nicknames since they were little. Fang looked at his brother and saw him with Ariel's play microphone.

"Gazzy, you know Angel is going to kill you if she finds you with her microphone." Fang said. Gabriel was called Gazzy because of his atomic gas. They don't know why his metabolism is like that, so they call him Gazzy. The call Ariel Angel because she was the only girl, and she was the baby of the family.

"Angel's got to catch me first. Guess what!" Gazzy said. Fang turned back to his food.

"I don't care butthead." He retorted.

"Mom got Max to babysit for us." He said. Fang looked at Gazzy shocked. Gazzy laughed and ran into the living room.

"Max is coming?" Fang asked no one. "Max is coming!" he shouted. He turned off the stove, only to accidently tip over his macaroni. He just left it there and ran upstairs.

He ran to his room and threw on a new shirt. _Max is coming!_ He thought to himself. Max was the girl of his dreams, and she was coming over to his house. He ran to the bathroom next, and found Angel in there, combing her hair. He took the brush she was using to comb his own hair.

"Hey! I was using that." Angel scolded. Fang handed it back to her, but she held up her hand, and scrunched up her nose. "Keep it." She said, and left the bathroom. Then Fang looked in the mirror, and found a new zit on his face.

"No problem, cover it up." He chuckled to himself. He opened the drawer for the Clearasil. He dug in, looking for it, but couldn't find it. "Where is it?" he asked in frustration. "Angel!" he called. "Angel!" he shouted again.

"What?" She answered annoyed.

"Have you seen my Clearasil?" he asked.

"No." she said disgusted. Then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Gazzy!" he shouted, and ran for the gas boy's room.

He found the boy on the floor in his room, coloring in his coloring book. The first thing Fang noticed was the smell. The stench of it was killer. The other think Fang noticed was the walls were covered in posters of Thor. Gazzy was obsessed.

"Gazzy, did you take my Clearasil?" Fang asked.

"I ran out of brown." Gazzy replied. Fang stooped down to look at the pictures he was coloring.

"Great. You wasted all my Clearasil on another stupid picture of Thor?" Fang asked.

"Thor's my hero." Gazzy replied.

"Thor's a homo." Fang said. Gazzy looked up at Fang, a little mad.

"Is not." He says seriously. Fang sees his brothers reaction.

"Yeah. He is." Fang says.

"Take it back." Gazzy said. Fang smiled, and stood up, taking a few steps back.

"Thor's a complete homo." He said.

"Take that back!" Gazzy shouts, jumping up. Fang runs down the hall, Gazzy running and shouting after him. "Take it back Fang! Take it back!" Gazzy shouted. Fang almost tripped down the stairs, but caught himself, giving Gazzy a chance to catch up.

"Take it back Fang. Take back what you said about Thor!" Gazzy demanded.

"No way." Fang said. Gazzy smirked.

"Fine. If you don't take it back. I'll tell Max about all those love poems you right about her." Gazzy threatened. Fang's smile faded.

"Okay, I'm sorry Gazzy. Thor is not a homo." He said.

"Thank you. Hi Max!" Gazzy waved, and ran off laughing. Fang's eyes went wide, and turned around to find Max standing behind him. He cleared his throat.

"You didn't just hear all that, did you?" he asked.

"Um, no." Max smiled. Fang sighed in relief.

"Oh, good." He said. Max laughed. "Can I take your coat?" he offered, and spun her around to take it off. "This is a nice coat." He said.

"Thanks. It's my grandpa's." Max said.

"He's got great taste." Fang says.

"He's dead." Max replies. Fang let the coat drop. Max looked at the coat to Fang.

"Oh, Nick. Stop drooling over Max. Come on into the kitchen Max." Valencia said. Max followed her while Fang stayed behind, muttering-

"Why? Why me?"

In the kitchen Angel and Gazzy ate cereal and watched as their dad tried to tie his own tie. Valencia went over the thing with Max.

"Jeb and I are going to his work banquet. We'll be out late, and Ariel is just getting over a cold, so she'll need to take a table spoon of her medicine before dinner." She explained, handing Max the bottle of medicine. "Gabe isn't allowed to eat anything spicy, don't ask why, and he isn't allowed to make any fart jokes." She added.

"Take all the fun out of it." Gazzy complains.

"And Nick is heading over to his friend's house, so you won't need to worry about him." Valencia added, helping Jeb with is tie. "Call us if you need us. Phone numbers are on the fridge." She said, and Jeb was pusher her out the door. "We should be home by 1:00 am." She finished.

"Don't worry. I have everything under control." Max assured her.

"Take care of my babies." She said. Max smiled.

"I'll guard them with my life." Max replied.

The parents waved good bye as they drove off. Max closed the door, and turned to find Angel there.

"Hi Max." she said sweetly.

"Hi Ariel." Max replied. Angel shook her head.

"Only the grownups call us by our first names. You can call us Angel," she pointed at herself. "Gazzy," she pointed to the boy with the silver winged hat, "and Fang." She finished with the dark looking boy.

"Alright. Angel, Gazzy, Fang. Got it." Angel grabbed her hand and led her into the living room. The back door then rang. Fang answered it.

"Hey man, ready to go?" Iggy asked.

"Sorry man, not tonight." Fang replied.

"Max is here, isn't she." Iggy said.

"What? No." Fang said.

"Yeah she is. I saw her car in the driveway." Iggy replied.

"How? Did you forget that you're blind, again?" Fan asked.

"Okay, maybe my mom said something, come on man let me in." Iggy said. Fang laughed.

"Yeah, okay, bye." He said, and closed the door.

"Come on dude!" Iggy shouted from the other side of the door.

Fang sat down next to Angel on the couch.

"Who was at the door?" Max asked.

"Iggy." He answered.

"Who?" Max asked.

"Are you going to an out of state college?" Gazzy asked. Max turned to look and found Gazzy pulling out a college book.

"You're going out of state?" Fang asked.

"No." she said. Then the phone rang. Max ran to it.

"Maybe its Sam." She said, and answered it.

"Max?"

"Nudge?" Max asked.

"Max." Nudge sighed in relief. Max sighed.

"For a second there I thought you were Sam." Max said, feeling more depressed.

"Max. I'm in trouble." Nudge said. Max chuckled.

"Nudge, you're always in trouble." She said.

"No, I mean I'm really in trouble. I did it." Nudge said. Max smiled evilly.

"You spiked your mom's drink with Drano?" she asked.

"No, I ran away from home!" Nudge said.

"You WHAT?" Max shouted.

"I took a cab down town, and that took all my money. You think if I took a cab to the Martinez's you could pay for it? I swear I'd pay you back." Nudge said.

"Nudge that's going to be like $100. I don't have $100." Max said.

"Well can you pick me up?" Nudge asked.

"I'm with the kids, you know what would happen if I took the kids to the city?" Max pointed out.

"I can't stay here." Nudge whined. Max then hear banging in the background, and then an old man shout.

"Get out of my house!"

"Max, please I'm begging! I can't call my dad, he'd kill me if he found out." Nudge begged.

"Get out of my house!" The old man shouted.

"Max please! There's an old man here who wants his span and slippers, and I'm in a phone booth! Max please pick me up!" she begged.

"Get out of my house!" the man shouted again.

"You just moved!" Nudge shouted. "Please Max!" Max could hear her sobbing. Then she gasped. "Oh my god! There's a man with a gun! Get me the hell out of here!" she shouted.

"Alright! Nudge just sit still. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Max said.

"Hurry please. Before he tries to shoot someone, maybe me!" the she hung up. Max put the phone down and started to pace.

"I can't believe this, I cannot believe this." She said.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Who's Sam?" Fang asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes." Max answered. "Now I have to go to the city," she began.

"Can I go?" Angel asked.

"Do you like him a lot?" Fang asked.

"What? No. I mean yes." Max said.

"Well which is it?" Gazzy asked. Max took a deep breath.

"Yes, I like him a lot. No you cannot go. Your parents would die if they found out I took you into the city." Max said.

"They'd die if they found out you left me here with these two." Angel said.

"You'll be okay." Max said, putting on her coat.

"Yeah right. What if the house blows up?" Angel asks. Max rolled her eyes.

"The house will not blow up."

"You leave Gazzy here, and it will." Angel said.

"I don't have time for this." Max said, grabbing her keys.

"Why can't we all go?" Fang asked.

"Because your parents would kill me." Max answers.

"They'd kill you anyways for leaving us." Gazzy pointed out.

"Well who's going to tell them?" Max asked. The three of them smiled devilishly. Max was out numbered. "Anyone have to pee?" she asked. They all grabbed their coats, and followed Max out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Bang! How's that! Nudge is in trouble, and already they're giving Max a hard time! Love this movie, and love writing this fanfic! Please review! If not, you won't get another chapter! I know, I'm evil.<strong>

**Peace! I'm OUT! ^_^**


	3. SO COOL

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Made me happy to see people actually reading this! So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"If anyone asks, we went out for ice-cream." Max says, unlocking the doors to the car. Gazzy ran to the passenger's side, and left the other two to go to the back. Max opened her door, only to be scared shitless.<p>

"Road trip!" Iggy shouted, jumping out from behind a bush.

"Jesus!" Max swore.

"Go home Iggy." Fang demanded.

"Where are you going?" Iggy asked. A second later.

"Downtown." Gazzy answered.

"Gazzy!" Fang and Angel shouted. Gazzy smiled apologetically.

"The city?" Iggy asked. "Can I come?"

"No." Max and Fang say together.

"Why not?" Iggy asked. Max turned to Fang, impatient.

"Who is this guy?" she asked.

"Jeff, but you can call me Iggy." He said, and took Max's hand and kissed the top of it. Max pulled her hand back, looking annoyed. "You must be Max Ride. You know, maybe I should talk to my mom about letting you babysit me. Then my mom can talk to Fang's mom,"

"Stop him." Fang said.

"And his mom can talk to your mom. Then we can drive to the city, just for laughs!" he said, backing up towards his house.

"Iggy!" Fang shouted.

"You think?" Iggy replied. Max sighed.

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked Fang.

"Get in the car and run him over." Angel said. Max looked at her like she was crazy. Fang shook his head, and sighed.

"Let him come." Fang decided. Max looked at him unsure, Fang stared back at her. Gazzy and Angel looked between the two, thinking that the two teens were having some kind of telepathic argument. Then Max sighed in defeat.

"Iggy." Max called.

"Can't talk, got to run." He waved. Max rolled her eyes.

"Iggy, just get in the car." She said. Iggy smiled.

"Alright!" Iggy cheered, racing back to the car.

"I swear boys, if any of you give me any trouble. I will kill you. Shot. Murdered. Stabbed." Max glared. Fang gulped. But it was wasted on Iggy.

"Raped?" Iggy asked. Max narrowed her eyes at him, again it was wasted.

"I'm too old for this crap." Max muttered, and got in the car. Iggy started to laugh, but Fang didn't find it funny. He turned around and punched Iggy in the arm, but that only made him laugh harder.

They drove down the highway in silence, not speaking, for a while. But Fang couldn't get the thought out of his mind. So he just came out and asked.

"Sam what?" Max looked in the review mirror to look at Fang.

"Sam what, what?" she asked.

"Sam what, what, what are we talking about?" Iggy asked.

"What's his last name?" Fang asked. Max smiled.

"Sam Wright." **(Idk on the last names)** Max answered.

"What about him?" Iggy asked. Fang sighed.

"They're going out." He said. Iggy scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Wait, does he own a red Camaro?" Iggy asked.

"What Iggy. Are you a car maniac, and a sex fiend?" Max teased. Fang snorted a laugh.

"Well does he?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes, he does." Max answered.

"Dudes like that are total jerk wads." Fang said. Max laughed.

"So? A lot of people own Camaros." Max said.

"Yeah, but do all of them have a license plate 'SO COOL'?" Iggy asked. Max smiled.

"That's Sam." She said.

"He's the guy who beat me up last year for touching his car, which I didn't do." Iggy said.

"What?" Max asked.

"That was him?" Fang asked, smiling.

"That was him!" Iggy confirmed.

"Sam wouldn't do that." Max argued.

"Yes he did. He did! He kicked my ass! Want to see the foot print?" Iggy offered.

"NO!" Angel and Max shouted. Fang chuckled at that.

"Look!" Gazzy shouted. "That's where Thor lives!" he said, pointing to a tall building in the city.

"Thor?" Max asked.

"Well, yeah. All super heroes live in the city. Spiderman, Green Lantern, Superman, and Captain America, but Thor's the best. He fights the Forces of Darkness." He explains, and grips onto his plastic Thor hammer. "Forces of Darkness, beware." He said. Max smiled at him, while the others rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Nudge was sitting in the bus station, watching a small T.V., and she yawned. She rubbed her eye to stay awake, and accidently lost one of her contact lenses.

"Great." She sighed. She didn't even try to find it. She pulled out her glasses and put them on. Then she saw a plump woman suddenly in front of her. "Can I help you?" Nudge asked.

"You stole my glasses." The woman said. Nudge looked at her confused.

"No, these are mine. I bought them." She said.

"Give me my glasses!" The woman demanded. She suddenly reached down for Nudge's glasses. Nudge squeaked, and swatted the woman's hands away. She got up and ran to the bathrooms. She locked the door behind her, and started to sob again.

"Max, please hurry up and get me out of this hell hole!" she prayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how was that? Just another scene, wait for the next scene. Something so obvious, yet you don't see it coming, is coming up. Again thanks for the reviews. I wonder to myself, have any of you seen this movie? Or am I the only one? Let me know! <strong>

**Also, I know you guys will be waiting for some FAX, but that doesn't come until later. Sorry, but that's down the road, and around the corner. Also, the ending is, well, you'll see when we get there. So thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Enough with my everlasting author's note. Go ahead and review. If you don't, I'll think you don't care, and I won't update! **

**^_^ Peace! I'm OUT!**


	4. Perry

**A/N: I've decided to try something, just for this chapter. If it goes well, I might make it permanent, but that all depends on you. I've decided to let Iggy have his eye site. So that he isn't blind. I know that now its way OOC, but it works better. I don't know, so let's see if this works. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Iggy and Fang sat in the back of the car, bored out of their minds. After their conversation about Sam, Angel had requested Max to tell a scary story. It wasn't that Max was a bad story teller, it was quite the opposite. She had Gazzy and Angel at the edge of their seats. It was just that Iggy and Fang's idea of scary meant blood and gore, with lots of detail.<p>

"So the babysitter slowly walked up the stairs, opened the door," Max then gasped, making Gazzy and Angel's eyes grow wide. "And the kids were safe in bed." Max sighed, along with Gazzy and Angel.

"I'd like to be safe in _her_ bed." Iggy said. Fang hit Iggy's chest.

"So what happened next?" Angel asked.

"Well," Max continued. "When the babysitter looked more closely at the kids, she noticed something strange." She said. Gazzy held tightly to his plastic Thor hammer.

"What she see?" he asked.

"When she pulled back the blankets she saw thescarypuddyfaces!" She finished in a rush, making both kids gasp in fear. "Just a pool of mushy goo." She explained.

"Like spagghettieos?" Gazzy asked. Max nodded.

"Like spagghittieos with meat!" she said.

"Gross!" Angel exclaimed.

As max continued with the story, Iggy dug something out from his sweater. He hit Fang to get his attention. When Fang looked, his eyes went wide, and he quickly looked at Angel. She was too busy covering her face in disgust, from the story. Fang looked at Iggy like he was an idiot. He was an idiot for bringing a dirty magazine with him.

Iggy opened it to a certain page that opened up. Fang's eyes went even wider as he saw whose picture it showed. He saw Max, posing almost nude. Nothing but a blue feathered boa covering her womanly parts. Iggy smiled at Fang's reaction.

"What are you guys doing?" Max asked.

"Nothing." Fang replied, and quickly grabbed the dirty magazine. He rolled down his window, and threw the magazine out of the car. Angel looked at him suspiciously.

"So what happens next Max?" Gazzy asked. Max continues, and Iggy hits Fang.

"That was my dad's, stupid!" He exclaims. Fang hits him back.

"Then you shouldn't have brought it along, stupid!" he replied.

"Then the babysitter was thrown against the door." Max said. "A big harry man standing in front of her. He raises his right hand, but it's not a hand, it's a hook!"

"Oh my gosh!" Gazzy shouts.

"He raises the hook to the babysitter's face, and goes; scrape! Scrape! SCRAPE!" Max shouts, and pretends to scrape Gazzy's face.

"AHHH!" Fang grabs Gazzy in an attempt to scare him, but Angel's the one to scream.

Suddenly they all hear a loud pop, and the car starts to swerve. Max knows she has a flat tire, and she starts to panic. Iggy and Gazzy start to laugh their butts off, while Angel continues to scream. Fang holds on for dear life, and tries to figure out how to help Max."

"Oh, no." Max exclaims.

"Oh yeah!" Gazzy shouts. "This is great!" he adds.

"Pull over." Fang orders.

"I'm pulling over!" Max snaps. Iggy starts to laugh even harder, and Angel is still screaming. "It's not funny!" Max shouts at Iggy, but of course it only gets him to laugh harder.

When Max finally gets control again, she pulls over and comes to a complete stop. They all climb out of the car, and check the tire. Gazzy and Iggy started laughing again when they saw the blown tire. Angel clung onto Fang, while he looked at Max worried about her.

"Great." Max sighed.

"At least we're all okay." Angel said. Then she looked at Iggy, who was still laughing. "Well, 4 out of 5 isn't bad." She finished.

Max walked to the back of the car, and opened the trunk. She nearly screamed in frustration when she found that she had no spare tire with her. She rubbed her forehead in frustration, and leaned against the car, before she fell over from over-stressing.

"Um, where's the spare?" Fang asked. Max shrugged.

"I don't know." Max replied.

"Maybe it's on the car." Iggy suggested. They all looked at him annoyed. "You think?" he asked. Max rolled her eyes.

"We'll just call a tow company, and get it fixed. I have my check book," Max paused in sudden realization. "My purse." She ran to the driver's seat, and searched for her purse. It wasn't there. Maybe she put it in the back. She tore through the back, but it wasn't there either. She got out of the car and slammed the door shut, cursing.

"I forgot my purse." She explained. "I don't have my phone." She said, starting to pace. "I don't have any money." She gasped. "I don't have my license!"

"Did you forget your purse?" Iggy asked. Max glared at him.

"Shut it asshole."

"She's good." Iggy smirked at Fang. Fang shook his head.

"Um, Max?" Angel tugged on Max's coat. Max turned around to find two bright lights coming towards them. They saw a giant truck coming to a stop in front of them. Then saw someone climb out of it. It was a big harry man with a blue jumpsuit, and a red hat.

"Everyone stay behind me." Gazzy said, gripping onto his hammer. The man walked closer.

"Are you kids having trouble?" he asked. They all stood there silent "I said; are you having trouble?" he asked again, then tipped his hat back, but instead of a hand, he had a hook. The group gasped in fear, remembering Max's story. "Listen, I just want to help." The man said.

"Don't listen to him. He just wants to scrape our faces off." Iggy said, terrified. The man laughed.

"What? Scared of this thing?" he asked, raising it. They all flinched, and the man laughed. "Looks like you have a flat tire. Do you have a spare?" he asked.

"No." Gazzy answered after a moment of silence.

"Gazzy!" Max and Angel shouted. The man snorted.

"You came onto the expressway without a spare?" he asked. "You kids must be from the suburbs." He laughed really hard this time, and turned around to get back into his truck.

He pulled up in front of Max's car, and hooked it up to his tow truck. They noticed that the guy wasn't dangerous; he was only trying to help. They should have noticed it when they read the hat he wore; Cliff's garage. Max sighed.

"I fell like such an idiot." She said. "Stay here." She ordered, and walked up to the man. "I'm really sorry for freaking out back there." She said. He smiled at her.

"No worries. I would have been the same way." He said. Max smiled.

"Look, we're not really supposed to be here. I got an urgent call, and these kids shouldn't even be out of the house, let alone the city." She explained.

"It's alright." The man said. "I'll take the car down to Cliff's garage, he'll fix it up there, and I'll help pay for it. How's that sound?" he asked. Max sighed in relief.

"Like you're a life saver. Thank you so much." She said. He smiled.

"The names Perry." He said, holding out his hook.

"Max." She replied, and grabbed his hook, and shook it. The others looked at them nervously.

* * *

><p>Nudge came out of the bathroom, still a bit shook up. When she came out, she was tackled to the ground. She looked up to find the same plump woman on top of her. Before Nudge could react, the woman pulled off the glasses, and quickly got up, and ran down the hall.<p>

Nudge sat up to shocked to scream after her. She blinked repedatly, trying to clear her vision. But without her glasses or contacts, all she could see was blurry shapes. She got back up, and walked out to the lobby to see if Max was there. She couldn't see her, then again she couldn't see at all. She listened for Max's voice, to see if she was calling her, but she heard nothing close to Max. She felt her way over to a chair, and sat down.

"Can it get any worse?" she asked herself.

"You're in my house!" she heard a man shout. She looked up, only to see a white fuzzy head. "Get out of my house!" She instantly recognized the voice.

"I thought you lived in the phone booth." She replied.

"Well, if you didn't have made me move, I would be." He retorted. Nudge sighed, she wasn't moving. Then the man sat down next to her. She then smelt his full aroma. She gagged and got up.

"When was the last time you bathed?" she asked.

"Let's see, when was 2 weeks ago?" he asked. Nudge gagged again. The man started to laugh, and Nudge sat at another chair, far away from him.

"Max, what the hell is taking you so long?" Nudge whined.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Blind Iggy or a seeing Iggy? You're the reader's which one do you prefer? Leave a review to let me know, on Iggy and the story. How do you like it so far? I hope you're enjoying it! Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far. I love them! Thanks for reading! ^_^<strong>

**Peace! I'm OUT! ^_^**


	5. Stolen Car

**A/N: Okay, I'm back. I was going to update this sooner, but I have been busy with a variety of things. I also had to do a few changes, but don't worry, it's nothing major. Anyways, I'm going to make Iggy see for this chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They gang sat in the tow truck headed to Cliff's garage, and Iggy couldn't help but stare at Perry's hook. It made him nervous, more than the others. Fang noticed Iggy staring, and nudge his side to make him stop, but Iggy did the opposite.<p>

"Mr. Perry, sir?" he called. Perry nodded.

"Yeah, Red?" he answered. Iggy gulped.

"Um, how did you, you know, lose it?" he asked. Perry furrowed his brows.

"Lose what?" he asked. Iggy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Y-your hand." He said. Perry laughed looking down at his hook.

"I was uh, fixing a tire, and the jack gave out. Uh, and the back of the truck landed on it, and popped the sucker right off." Perry explained. Angel covered her mouth to stop from gagging.

"What did they do with the hand?" Iggy asked. "They burry it?"

"Nah, I wouldn't let him." Perry said. "I kept it."

"You kept it?"

"Yup." Perry chuckled. "I got it over in the glove department." He said, nodding toward the glove box. Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at it, everyone creped out a bit.

"Perry! Yo Perry!" the radio shouted.

"Yo!" Perry shouted back through the mic.

"Cliff here." Said the radio. "I just went by your place."

"What did you see?" Perry asked.

"You ain't gonna like it."

"What did you see?"

"That car was parked out front again." Cliff said.

"She's with that bastard again!" Perry shouted, and shifted into overdrive. The truck went faster, making everyone hold on tight.

Perry drove like a freaking maniac. Angel held onto Max for dear life, while Iggy held onto Fang. Gazzy began giggling in the back. Perry swerved through traffic with no problem, couldn't say the same about Max's car.

"Please, Mr. Perry, slow down!" Fang shouted.

"Are you kidding, this is great!" Gazzy shouted.

They turned off the expressway, and slowly slowed down. Perry took a sharp turn, and used his hook to reach over to the glove box. Everyone watched as he did so, except Iggy, who covered his eyes.

"Oh god!" Iggy shouted. Perry opened the box and instead of a hand, was a gun.

"Is it a hand?" Iggy asked.

"No." Fang said.

"Oh, good." Iggy said, uncovering his eyes.

"It's a gun." Fang said.

"Oh, god!" Iggy shouted, covering his eyes again. Perry turned down an alley way, which went into a nieghborhood. He slammed on the brakes, and jumped out of the car. He raced towards a house, which apparently was his.

Through the window Max and the others could see shadows. They heard a woman giggle, and a man laugh. They saw Perry bust down the door and heard the woman yell. They saw Perry's shadow lift the gun and start to shoot.

"You son of a -," BANG!

"No, please!" the woman shouted.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Iggy asked. BANG!

Then a man flew through the window, sending shards of glass everywhere. His pants were around his ankles, and he waddled as he tried to get back up. Perry was in the window now, and pointed the gun at the man. A blond woman held onto Perry's arm, begging him not to shoot. But he did. BANG!

The bullet missed the man, only to hit something else. Max turned around to find a giant whole in her car's window shield. They all gasped in shock. "MY CAR!" Max shouted. Another gun shot, and the bullet hit the truck's window, right next to Max.

"Everyone out!" Max ordered. They all climbed out the truck, and saw Perry climbing out of the window, the woman shouting after him.

"Max, get into the car." Fang ordered, pushing her into a red car.

"Lock the doors." Max ordered. They all turned to lock the doors, but they all locked before they could touch them. They looked at each other, wondering if any of them had done that. Then a figure popped out from the driver's seat. They all shouted in surprise.

"Hey kids, get out of my car!" The man shouted, banging on the window, next to Max. The guy sitting in the driver's seat shook his head, and sparked two wires, and started the car. They drove off, leaving Perry to beat the crap out of the man.

Max sighed in relief. "Thanks mister. You saved our lives." Fang shook his head.

"Um, Max? We're in a stolen car. He's a car thief." Fang pointed out. Max looked at the guy.

"No." she sighed. Fang nodded.

"The chick is losing it." Iggy said. Max turned to him.

"I am not losing it." She said.

"You guys want some candy?" Gazzy asked. Angel took it from him. Max turned around and swatted it out of her hands.

"It's time for you medicine. Boys, fasten those seat belts." She ordered.

"She is defiantly losing it." Angel said.

"I am not! I am still in control here. Got it!" she said. They nodded, a little freaked. "Now, sir. Will you be so kind, to drop us off at the next corner." She asked. The guy laughed.

"In this neighborhood? I wouldn't even get out of the car, in this neighborhood." He said.

"Well, will you at least drop us off at the mall?" Iggy asked.

"A mall?" the guy asked. "Where do you think you are? Boise, Idaho? Shoo!" he replied. He looked at their faces and saw how scared they were, he couldn't help but feel pity for them.

"Iyte, listen. Why don't y'all come with me? I got a little business to take care of, alright? Then I can take you to the train or bus station. Now, how's that sound?" he said. "But, hey. I ain't driving to no mall. Ain't no way."

"Do you promise me you won't hurt these kids?" Max asked, glaring at him. The guy looked at her to the kids, and nodded.

"Yeah, I promise." He said. Max nodded.

"Thanks, mister, uh," Max paused for his name.

"Ari. Ari Batchelder." He said.

"Thanks Mr. Batchelder." Max said. Ari shook his head.

"Nah, Mr. Batchelder was my father. Call me Ari." He said. Max smiled, and nodded. "And no problem." He added. Fang and Iggy looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm going to stop there. No Nudge scene here, because this scene goes on for a long time. So I cut it in half. Sort of. So I hope you enjoyed. Reviews will be appreciated! Love the ones I've gotten so far! ^_^<strong>

**Peace! I's OuT!**


	6. Base of the operation

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update. Family issues, but I won't get into that. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ari drove down a couple miles, and turned the corner, into what looked like a building's garage. Max and the others looked over it and wondered what it was. Ari pressed a button on the side of the door, and the door started to lift up. They saw sparks fling, and heard loud construction noise coming out of the building.<p>

"Where are we going?" Max asked.

"To hell." Iggy said. "Kind of exciting, don't you think?" he added. They all looked at him, not finding the joke funny, except for Ari.

As they drove forward, they could see clearly what was going on. They saw men dismantling cars, sawing through them. Sparks flying everywhere. They realized that all these cars were stolen. Max silently cursed herself for bringing these kids here.

"Did you steal all of these cars?" Iggy asked.

"Yup." Ari answered. "Gives me good money."

"Isn't it kind of dangerous?" Fang asked.

"I like danger." Ari replied.

"You should try babysitting." Max said. Ari smiled at her, and almost laughed. He started to get out of the car, but Max grabbed his wrist. "Ari. We need to get to Cliff's garage." She said. "Do you think you could,"

"Relax, relax." Ari interrupted her, "Everything is going to be okay." He said. She nodded stiffly, and they all came out of the car.

"Nice job Butch." A tall beefy man said to Ari. "Got any defects?" he asked.

"Yeah, a few." Ari said, and that's when the guy noticed the kids. They all stared at them, and the kids got a bit nervous.

"Hi." Gazzy brilliantly said. Then he went up to a guy and shook his hand. "Hi I'm Gazzy." He said, moving onto the next guy. "Hi. Gazzy. Nice to meet you." He said, shaking everyone's hands. "This is Fang, Angel, Iggy, and Max." he said. The others looked at Gazzy like he was psychotic.

"What are you doing, man?" The beefy guy asked Ari.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Gazzy said, running over to him and shaking his hand. "It's a nice place you got here, really. Love it." The guy yanked his hand away. "Yeah, it's, uh, it's great." Gazzy said.

"Look we sort of took a wrong turn somewhere, and if you, uh, don't mind, we'd like to get out." Fang said. Angel nodded, smiling sweetly. The beefy guy looked over each one of them. Then turned to face Ari.

Suddenly, he punched him across the face. The kids gasped and stepped back, looking between the two men. Ari stood back up, rubbing his chin, and looked back at the beefy guy.

"Damn." He said. "Don't hold it in Sam, go on and get pissed man." Ari said. Suddenly the beefy guy, Sam, grabbed Ari by the collar and got right up in his face.

"You jacked a caddie full of kids?" Sam asked.

"Hey man, they got in the car while I was stealing it. What was I supposed to do? Throw them out in the street. Man, they could have been killed." Ari said.

"They know where our operation is." Sam pointed out. "They could go to the cops."

"Sir, we wouldn't go to the cops." Max put in. They all looked back at her, noticing her clinging onto Fang, who wasn't going to complain.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Sam asked.

"We could put it in writing." Iggy suggested. "Everyone would sign it, we could take it to a,"

"Shut up." Sam ordered.

Suddenly a loud slap echoed through the room. They all looked over to find another guy, sitting at a table, with a bunch of other guys, except they all looked old compared to him.

"Take the Brady Bunch upstairs." He ordered. The kids looked up to find another room. "We'll take care of them after the meeting." He said.

"Alright you guys. Go on home! Get out of here!" Sam shouted at the workers. They all started to leave, and Ari lead the kids up the stairs.

"Who is that guy?" Gazzy asked, motioning over to the guy at the table.

"Dylan, the big boss. He runs this whole thing." Ari said, not caring that he just snitched on his boss.

"Don't worry you guys. We'll get out of here. It's all just a big mistake." Max said, trying to convince herself that.

"But what about Nudge?" Angel asked.

"That was her parents' mistake." Iggy said.

While everyone is trying to find a way out, Angel tries using the phone to call 911. She gets no dial tone. She bangs on the thing, hangs up and sighs.

"It's dead." She informed the others.

"Kind of like us." Gazzy added.

"What?" Max asked, still looking for a way out.

"We're really in trouble." Fang said, looking out the window.

Meanwhile, Iggy finds the same dirty magazine that Fang had thrown out of the car, on the desk. If he takes it, his dad will never know he took it. He quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into his sweater.

"I think we're going to die here." Gazzy says. They look at him, and he shrugs.

"No we're not." Angel says. They all look at her to find her looking up at the ceiling. Then they noticed there was a whole.

"No." Max said. "No, we are not climbing up there. It is much too dangerous." They all looked at her like she was the crazy one. "I mean look at it, it could poke your eyes out." She explained. Fang shook his head, and looked out the window.

"Yeah, well. They might poke our brains out." He said.

"Melos gets the Ferrari. Then there's a Lamborghini that's going out to Denver, and New Jersey needs four Porsches." One of the men said.

"Forget that." Dylan said.

"But they have them all ordered," the guy argued.

"I said forget it." Dylan said. "I don't like the way we've been running things. Jersey is dead." He said.

While the goons were planning out their orders, the kids were escaping. Max helped Angel up through the ceiling, and Fang helped pull her up. Then Fang and Iggy pulled Max up, and Gazzy pointed to the nearby rafters. They all walked over to the edge, looking for their next escape.

"Over there to that window." Max said, pointing to an open shutter. They all looked over and found that they'd have to walk on the narrow bars to get there.

"You've got to be shitting me." Iggy said.

"Watch your mouth." Max scolded.

"Watch my mouth? You've got to be shitting me." Iggy said, terrified.

"Shh!" Fang scolded Iggy. They all looked down to find the goons right beneath them. Iggy sighed.

"What if I fall?" he asks.

"I won't let you fall." Gazzy said. Iggy looks at the boy with the silver winged hat.

"Thanks Gazzy." He said.

"Just be careful." Max says, and is the first to step foot out on the beam. She closes her eyes and breaths deeply before continuing. Soon after, the rest of them follow. Angel behind Max, Fang behind Angel, Gazzy behind her, and Iggy coming in last.

As they walk out onto the beams, Ari is busy being bored, "guarding" the door. He sighs, and rolls his head, rubbing his eyes. He stretched, still looking up, but then he saw figures walking up there. He blinked a couple times and saw the figures were the kids. He smiled and looked back at the goons. They had no idea what's above their heads. He looked back up to watch the kids.

"I don't think your parents will ever ask me to babysit ever again." Max whispered.

"If they do, I'll ask for a buck more an hour." Fang teased. Max smiled at his joke.

At their parent's banquet Valencia was trying to call the kids at home. Jeb came over with two glasses of champagne, just as Valencia hung up.

"Multiple murder? Or did Gabe just cut off his finger?" he joked.

"I got the answering machine." Valencia said.

"Well, they went for ice cream. They're okay. Max can handle it." Jeb reassured her.

"Sure. Angel's probably hanging by the rafters by now." Valencia said, rolling her eyes.

If she only had a clue on what that meant to them right now. Angel took deep breaths with each step she took. Gazzy couldn't stop looking down.

"Don't look down." Angel instructed him. He nodded, and looked up.

Iggy was being extra cautious, each step was careful, and he couldn't stop shaking. For one thing, he could feel the magazine inside his sweater start to slip. He gulped, and took another step. When he did, the magazine fell. Iggy reached for it, only to catch the first page. The magazine opened to the picture of the girl who looked like Max. But she was covered in blue writing. It looked like someone had put notes on it.

"You idiot!" Fang scolded. Gazzy turned around, and his eyes went wide, and his jaw fell open. Fang quickly took the magazine, and closed it, rolling it up, and putting it in Gazzy's back pack.

They reached the window, and Max began helping the others get through. Ari sighed in relief, and felt proud of them for getting away.

Meanwhile, the goons were talking about their new plans for the other orders. They were looking for the notes they had on that matter. Dylan knew where they wrote them, but didn't know where they were. He turned to Sam.

"Where's the magazine?" he asked.

"The Playboy?" Sam asked. Dylan nodded. Sam chuckled nervously. "Well, I took it up stairs. There was this article that I,"

"Go get it." Dylan ordered. Sam nodded, and headed upstairs. Ari smiled, knowing what he'd find.

Sam searched the desk, while the kids climbed down off the roof of the building. Sam went to search one of the filing cabinets, but noticed that something else was missing. He looked around to find the kids missing. He searched around, and found the whole in the ceiling. He hit the desk, and ran out the door down the stairs.

"Where is it?" Dylan asked.

"It's, uh, not up there. I think the kids got it." Sam said.

"Then get back from them." Dylan said, looking at Sam like he was a complete moron.

"They're, uh, not up there either." Sam said. "They got away." He added. Dylan got up and headed outside.

Max had just climbed down the latter from the roof, to find Fang waving a magazine in Iggy's face.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I lifted it from the office." Iggy confessed.

"Guys come on!" Gazzy shouted. Fang rolled his eyes and put it back in his bag.

"You're going to get us in so much trouble." Fang said.

"Hey you kids get back here!" Sam shouted, he, Dylan, and Ari coming out of the building.

"RUN!" Max shouted, and they ran down the alley.

"Get the car." Dylan ordered Ari.

"Come on man, they're just kids. What are you going to do? Run them down and kill them?" Ari said. Dylan grabbed him by the collar.

"Get. The. Car." He spat. Ari nodded, and ran to get the car. "We gotta get that magazine back." Dylan said, putting on his coat. "It's got all my notes for the Philadelphia order." They got in the car, and drove off after the kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm going to leave it there. To make up for the wait, I promise a longer chapter next time. I'll make sure of it. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time! Ciao!<strong>

**Peace! I'm out!**


	7. Can't Fight The Moonlight

**A/N: Okay, I just noticed something. I called one of the bad guys Sam, but I also called Max's current boyfriend, Sam. So the bad guy's name is now Samson! Got it? Okay, now enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own anything! NO book, OR movie! **

* * *

><p>The kids ran down the alley while the bad guys chased them down in the car. The kids came to a dead end, the alley cut off by a tall chain link fence. They heard the car's break's screech as it took a sharp turn. Max grabbed onto Angel, and ran back the way they came.<p>

"This way." She ordered, turning into a different alley. They could hear the men get out of the car, seeing as the alley was too narrow for the car.

"Come on!" Iggy shouted, opening a nearby door. He ushered everyone inside, and quickly closed it.

They all ran down the hallway, hoping to find an exit. Max ran through a door that was covered in some thin purple fabric, and came to an immediate stop, making the others bump into her. Max looked around to find that she had them onto a stage. The once booing crowd had gone silent.

"Here you are, as promised!" the guy on stage announced, then turned to Max. "Okay, there all yours kid." He said, and started to walk off stage.

"Wait!" Max grabbed his arm. "We aren't-" but the guy cut her off.

"Tell you what. You entertain these people, I'll pay you." He said.

"How much?" Iggy asked.

"That depends on how well you play." The guy answered. "So uh, what do you call yourselves?" he asked.

"Thor's Hammer!" Gazzy said.

"No!" Iggy, Fang, and Angel argued. Gazzy folded his arms, and pouted.

"The Flock." Max said. Then she looked at Fang, who nodded. "We're The Flock." She repeated. The man looked over them, and nodded.

"Folks!" he shouted into the microphone. "I give you, The Flock!" he announced, and walked off stage.

"Okay, Iggy you're on drums." Fang ordered. Iggy nodded, and went to the drum set. "Angel, your keyboard." He said. She sighed and went to her place. "Gazzy, base." Fang said, handing the base to Gazzy. "Max, lead singer." Fang said, picking up the guitar.

"What?" Max asked.

"Don't worry; we know what we're doing." Fang said.

"But, I thought that you would sing." Max said. Fang gave her a one sided grin.

"Can you play the electric guitar?" he asked. Max shook her head. "Don't worry, we got your back." He reassured her.

"That's not what I'm worried about." She confessed. Fang looked her over, and realized that she was scared to sing. She had stage fright. He touched her shoulder, and gave her a full smile.

"You can do it Max. I believe in you." He said. She didn't know why, but when Fang touched her, she could feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Then she felt more confident in herself.

"Thanks, Fang." She said. He nodded, and she walked to center stage. She took the microphone, and looked over the crowd. They were all staring at her, and Max took a deep breath.

"Sorry, we're late." She apologized. "Our car broke down." She said, and then looked at Fang. He smile at her, and nodded. "Uh-" Max looked back at the crowd, and her mind went blank. "Um." She looked back at Fang.

"Angel." He nodded at her. Angel looked at him confused. "Can't Fight The Moonlight." He said. Angel nodded, and started off the song. Then they all joined in. Max recognized the tune, and took another deep breath. She closed her eyes, and opened her mouth. To her surprise, the lyrics flowed out of her mouth.

**Can't Fight The Moonlight {LeAnn Rimes}**

Under a lovers' sky  
>I'm gonna be with you<br>And no one's gonna be around  
>If you think that you won't fall<br>Well just wait until  
>Til the sun goes down<p>

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
>There's a magical feeling - so right<br>It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
>Try to hide from my kiss<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>Deep in the dark  
>You'll surrender your heart<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>No, you can't fight it  
>It's gonna get to your heart<p>

_By this time, the crowd was getting into the song, and clapping to the beat. The feeling gave Max an extra push, and she started to get into it. She looked at Fang and saw him smiling at her. She turned back to the crowd, and started to put some dance moves of her own into the song. _

There's no escape from love  
>Once a gentle breeze<br>Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
>No matter what you think<br>It won't be too long  
>Til you're in my arms<br>Underneath the starlight - starlight  
>We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right<br>Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
>Try to hide from my kiss<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>Deep in the dark  
>You'll surrender your heart<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>No you can't fight it  
>No matter what you do<br>The night is gonna get to you

_Max walked over to Angel, and saw the smile on her face. Max looked over all of their faces, and they all were smiling. _

Don't try then  
>You're never gonna win<p>

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
>There's a magical feeling - so right<br>It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
>Try to hide from my kiss<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>Deep in the dark  
>You'll surrender your heart<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist  
>Try to hide from my kiss<br>But you know  
>Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>Deep in the dark  
>You'll surrender your heart<br>But you know  
>But you know that you can't fight the moonlight<br>No, you can't fight it  
>It's gonna get to your heart<p>

The crowd went crazy, they loved it. They loved them! They were clapping and asking for an encore, but Fang was the one to tell them no. He pointed to the front of the room, and they saw the bad guys there waiting for them.

"Well, wasn't that great?" the man came out, giving them a round of applause.

"Sir, we need to go." Max said. The man looked at them confused. "We really need to go." Max said, giving him a glare. The man nodded, handed Fang some cash, and pointed off stage.

"The exit is just down there." He said.

"Thanks." Max said, and they all ran off stage. Then they all left the building, running down the road.

"That was great!" Angel shouted.

"Yeah, you were awesome. I never knew you were so cool!" Gazzy agreed.

"Yeah, didn't know myself." Max said.

"Hey, how much the guy give us?" Iggy asked. Fang counted the money.

"About $150 bucks." He said.

"Seriously?" Max asked, looking at the wad of cash.

"Should have asked for more." Gazzy said.

"Well, for now, let's just get away from here." Max said. They all agreed and ran down the road.

They continued to walk down a road, none of them knew where they were, and they were all tired. They haven't seen the bad guys since the club. They were all in their own conversations, and Max had just finished telling Fang about Sam canceling on her.

"Um, Max?" Fang said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I uh, I didn't really know you until tonight. I mean, uh, I knew you were pretty. I mean you are pretty." Fang said.

"Thanks." Max said, confused at the conversation. "Is that your dad's building?" she asked, pointing to a skyscraper.

"Yeah." Fang said. "But you're more than just that though. You're really smart too." He continued.

"I think we should turn ourselves in." Max said.

"Max, just listen for a second." Fang said. "The point is," Then Iggy hit Fang's arm running past him, but they didn't really pay much attention to him. "The point is that I – I don't really know what the hell you're doing with Sam Wright." Fang finished.

"What?" Max asked.

"I mean it! The guy is a total loser! Iggy knows it, and I know it!" Fang said.

"Fang, it's none of your business." Max said, shaking her head.

"It's nothing personal, Max." Fang said. "It's just; I think you should give other guys a chance." He said. Max looked at him curiously.

"Like who?" she asked.

"Well, like uh-"

"Don't say it! Don't say it!" Angel interrupted, hearing the whole conversation. Fang ignored her, of course.

"Like me." He finally said. Max burst out laughing, and covered her mouth to try and control herself.

"You said it." Angel said, shaking her head.

"What's so funny?" Fang asked.

"Well, it's just that you're not the type of guy I usually date." She tried to explain. Fang looked at her, a little pissed.

"Your just a girl who's in love with an asshole." Fang retorted. Max felt bad about what she said, and grabbed Fang's arm as he tried to walk away.

"Fang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Max, look where Iggy is." Gazzy interrupted, pointing down the road.

Iggy was talking to a girl, who had her hand on his shoulder. She had high heel shoes, fish net tights, a black mini skirt, a light lavender spaghetti strap shirt that showed her stomach, and a red boa around her shoulders. Her dark curly hair was piled on top of her head, and her face was plastered with makeup.

"You know, I'd really get to know you. If you have any time." She said to Iggy.

"I have plenty of time." Was his smart reply. Max and the others rushed over to them.

"Iggy!" Max scolded.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to get a date here. Your cramping my style." Iggy complained.

"She's too old for you." Max said. The girl scoffed.

"And you're not." She laughed.

"Well, I'm his babysitter." Max said, more to embarrass Iggy. The girl looked over Max, and tilted her head.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"17." Max answered.

"So am I." the girl replied. Everyone looked her up and down in shock.

"You're 17?" Max asked. The girl nodded with a grin on her face. "What are you doing on the streets?" Max asked. The shrugged.

"I ran away from home." The girl answered. Max's eyes widened as she remembered.

"Oh my god. Nudge!" she shouted, and ran down the street, everyone following her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the bus station, Nudge was trying to figure her way around the place. She couldn't see, everything was blurry, and she held onto things, to make sure she didn't trip over herself. She was terrified, and couldn't figure out why Max wasn't there yet.<p>

"Oh, Max. Why aren't you here?" Nudge asked aloud. She continued to walk, and saw a coke machine. She started to walk towards it, when she saw something white and round on the ground.

"Awe, it's a kitten." Nudge immediately though. She bent over and picked it up. It was soft in her hands, and its whiskers tickled her wrist as she started to pet it. "What's the matter? Did you get lost?" she asked it in a baby tone of voice. "Or did you run away from home, like I did?" she asked it.

"Drop it." Someone ordered her. Nudge looked up only to see two blurry faces.

"What?" she asked.

"Put the animal down." The other guy ordered.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're gonna kill it." The other man explained.

"What? You monsters! Why would you hurt a poor defenseless little kitten?" Nudge asked in outrage.

"Kitten?" one of the men asked. Then they both started to laugh their guts up. Nudge didn't understand why they were laughing, but as long as they weren't hurting the kitten, she didn't say anything.

"This ain't no kitten, kid." The other guy said. "That's a jumbo size sewer rat."

Nudge looked down at the furry white ball of fuzz in her hands. Then it started to squeak, and she knew that cat's don't squeak. She immediately dropped it, screaming her head off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she turned around and ran the other direction, back to the bathrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I'll stop there. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. If you haven't seen the movie, I hope you do. It's very funny! Thanks for the fantastic reviews so far! I'll be updating sooner than I have before. Hopefully. Bye-Bye for now! <strong>

**Peace! I'm out!**


	8. Blacks and Reds

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh and sorry for the foul language in this chapter! But it's sort of needed.**

* * *

><p>They walked down the street, hopefully going in the direction of the bus station. They were joking around about the girl that they had just left.<p>

"Fang, you don't know what that girl would have done for twenty bucks." Iggy said.

"Iggy I don't care." Fang replied.

Suddenly they heard a loud screech of tires and brakes. They all turned around to find two bright lights flashing in their eyes. The car sped up towards them, and Max immediately recognized the car.

"It's them!" she shouted. "Run!" they all ran down the street, hearing the car coming after them.

They ran into the first narrow road they saw. At the end of the road were a bunch of guys, free styling their raps. Angel pointed behind the guys, at a flight of stairs. They all ran up the stairs, just as soon as the car came to a stop. The men got out of the car, pushed the rappers out of their way, and chased the kids up the stairs.

The stairs lead to a subway station. It was empty as far as they could see. Fang and Iggy were the first to jump over the barricades, Gazzy crawled under them, and Max had picked up Angel and handed her over to Fang. Max jumped over just as the ticket booth guy started yelling at them to pay up. They ignored him as they saw the bad guys coming after them.

They ran onto the train, and Sampson reached out to grab onto Gazzy, but the door's shut, and he pulled back. They all sighed in relief, and watched as the train took them away. Dylan was really pissed, but he didn't really show it. He watched as the train drove away, and as Sampson hit the nearby wall. Ari just stood there smiling proudly.

"Hey! Who are those kids? Somebody better pay for those kids, or I'm calling the cops." The ticket booth guy shouted. Dylan turned to Sampson.

"Take care of it." He ordered. Sampson sighed, and did what he was told. Dylan turned to Ari and put a hand on his shoulder. Ari looked at him a little scared. "I want you to tell me, all about those kids." He said. Ari gulped. "Where you found them. Where they came from."

Ari shook his head. "Well, I don't – I don't know anything about-"

"You know something." Dylan interrupted. "Yeah, you do, don't you." He said. Ari knew the type of damage this guy could do if he didn't get his way.

"They – uh – they gotta get their car." He finally said.

"We'll get to it first." Dylan nodded. Ari looked at him, and saw death in his eyes.

On the train the others were trying to catch their breath. They all sat in their in their own seats, but still by each other. Max looked over everyone, and saw that everyone was doing okay, out of breath, but okay. She couldn't figure it out.

"What do those guys want?" she asked out loud.

"Maybe they want to give us a ride home." Iggy suggested. They all looked at him annoyed, tired of his jokes. "You think?" he added. His catch phrase never seemed to get old though. They all started to relax.

"Gazzy, Angel, lie down and get some sleep." Max ordered.

"We're not tired." Angel said.

"Then pretend to be tired." Max said.

"Then can we pretend to be asleep?" Gazzy asked. Max rolled her eyes; she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yeah, whatever. Jesus." Max gave in, and rubbed her head.

Suddenly a loud BANG sounded from behind them. They looked to see a door being slammed open, and in the door frame, a bunch of guys wearing black attire. The guys all gave out shouts of enthusiasm as they stepped into this train section.

Then the same loud sound sounded in front of them. When they looked to the front, they found the same thing. Guys acting all tough and cool, but these guys wore red clothing. Max looked at Fang in worry, and he looked at her in the same way. What were they going to do?

"Cool, gang fight." Gazzy let out.

"We'll get off at the next stop." Max said.

"Don't even think about getting off this train _puta_." The leader of the black gang said.

"The only people getting off this here train are gonna be doing it in body bags." The leader of the red gang said.

"Shut up, this is our train." The black gang leader argued.

"Yeah well, your train is rollin' in our turf." The other gang leader said.

"So what?" Black asked.

"So as soon as we cross Dead Row Street, you and your girls there is dead meat." Red smirked. The black started to act like they were scared and laughed.

"We're gonna roll now." They said.

"They're going to kill each other." Iggy said.

"And kill us while doing it." Fang put in.

"Here goes Jefferson." The red said, pulling out a switchblade knife. Max pushed Gazzy and Angel back against the window.

"Here goes Jackson." The black said, pulling out the same weapon.

"Here comes Devil Rebel." The red said. They both shouted, and started for each other. Max thinking on her feet jumped up, and put her hands up to stop them. The two gangs looked at her confused.

"Excuse me!" she shouted. "I couldn't help notice that you two groups of people are about to start killing each other, and I was wondering, if you could please just wait on that until we can get off this train." She said as politely as she could.

"Sit down, bitch." The red gang leader ordered. Every gang member agreed and told her to sit down. Iggy turned to Fang.

"Are you going to let them get away with that?" he asked. Fang looked up at Max, and her red face, and stood up.

"Wait a minute!" Fang shouted. Iggy shook his head.

"I was kidding." He said. Fang ignored him.

"That was really rude. Take it back. Apologize." Fang ordered. They looked at him even more confused. Max grabbed onto Fang and shook him.

"Fang, stay out of this." She pleaded.

"He called you a bitch." Fang wouldn't stand down.

"Fang, shut up!" She shouted.

"Hey, listen to the bitch _Fang_." The red gang leader said, making fun of Fang's name. The gang members on his side all laughed at their leader's joke.

"Watch your mouth." Fang ordered, and pushed Max behind him, standing up to the Red gang leader. "You big city, scum sucker!" Fang tried to hurt him, but with those words just made him seem like a loser. The other gang let out a loud string of "oh". Gazzy smiled and encouraged Fang.

"You just can't keep your foot out your mouth, can you boy?" the gang leader asked, rising the knife to Fang's face. "Here, let me help." He said, and threw the knife toward the ground.

The knife went through Fang's shoe and landed in his toe. Fang's eyes went wide, and he let out a low whimper. Everyone else looked at Fang's foot to see the knife sticking out of his shoe. Angel covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming, and Gazzy looked at disgusted, while Iggy and Max looked at it wide eyed.

"Don't FUCK with the lords of hell." The red gang leader said to Fang. Max looked at him pissed, and bent over and grabbed the knife. She yanked it out of Fang's foot, and pushed him behind her. She pointed the blade at the red gang leader.

"Don't FUCK with the BABYSITTER!" she shouted. She spun around and pointed at the other gang members that surrounded them. She turned back to the red leader, and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, baby. Chill out." He said, not wanting to get cut.

The train slowly came to a stop, and Max ushered everyone out of the train, leaving the gang members. Once they were out and safe, she dropped the knife and turned to Fang. She saw the hurt on his face, and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know. I can't feel anything." He replied.

"Well, don't touch it!" Iggy shouted at Gazzy. "It could get infected."

"Well then don't let him walk on it. Come on, pick him up." Max ordered. They all chipped in and helped carry Fang. Surprisingly, he wasn't all that heavy.

"What are we going to do with him?" Gazzy asked. Angel shook her head.

"Guys." She said. "Can't you read?" she asked, pointing to the wall. A big sign for a nearby hospital was shown. "Take him to the hospital." She said. They all nodded in agreement, and carried him to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm going to stop here. What do you think will happen? If you think you know what happens, then leave a review telling me about it. It's so fun to see what you guys put on the reviews. Love it when I get them. Well, ta-ta for now! <strong>

**Peace! I's OUT!**


	9. Wieners and Stitches

**A/N: Sorry, I've been so lazy, and I didn't feel like updating. But I got off my lazy butt, and decided to update! So here you go!**

**Also, to answer Fang's question from Sierra156. I chose you, because you deserved to be stabbed in the foot!**

* * *

><p>The kids ran inside the hospital, caring Fang, who didn't have any emotion on his face, only feeling like he was about to puke his guts up.<p>

"Doctor!" Max shouted.

"DOCTOR!" Angel shouted even louder. Then a lady holding a clip board came up to them, asking them what had happened. Max sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness. We need a doctor. My friend was wounded in a gang fight." She said. Gazzy nodded, pointing at Fang's foot.

"Alright, calm down, I'll go get someone to help you." She said.

While the lady explained what they were supposed to do, two cops came in with a man who looked like he'd just been in a fight. Well, he was, it was the man that Mr. Perry had caught with his wife. The man saw the kids, and started shouting.

"Hey wait a minute! That's them! Those are the kids that stole my car!" The cops didn't listen to him though, and pulled the guy down the hall.

The kids waited while the doctors took care of Fang. You could sense the misery above their heads while they sat and waited for any new about Fang. Max couldn't help thinking about how wrong tonight had gone. It was supposed to be with Sam, the magical night she's dreamed of. Not this, waiting to hear if Fang was dead or not, or wondering if her best friend was okay.

"Nudge if you dead, I wish I were with you." Max said. They rest of them just looked at her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Nudge, she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She could smell the hotdog stand a few feet away from her. She walked towards the smell, and could faintly make out the lethargic old man, who sold the hotdogs.<p>

"Those are hotdogs right?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, want one?" the man asked. Nudge smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love one." She said. The man began to make her hotdog, while she pulled out the money in her purse. She carefully looked over the piece of paper in her hands, and handed it over to the man.

"That'll be 2 bucks." The man said, then saw the piece of paper Nudge was handing him. "A check?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's a good check." Nudge said. "See, Max's mom gave it to Max 'because Max bought her something, I can't remember what. Then I bought Max some acrylic nails, I gave Max the difference, and she wrote the check over to me. So I'll write it over to you, you can keep the difference, and I'll keep the hotdog. So you got a pen?" Nudge said, all in one breath. This all just confused the man.

"Get out of here." The man ordered, about to throw the hotdog away.

"Wait!" Nudge shouted. "I'm starving. If you'd rather throw it away, then give it to me." She said.

"I work on a cash only basis." The man said.

"It's a perfectly good check." Nudge said, waving the paper around.

"No." the man said. "I'll make it very clear. You slip me the cash, then I'll slip you the wiener!" he said.

"But I don't have any cash." Nudge whined.

"Then I don't have a wiener!" The man shouted, and threw the hotdog away.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Fang sat on a bed, while the doctor put a bandage over his toe. Fang tried looking over the doctor's shoulder to see what it looked like. Then the doctor sighed.<p>

"There you are. One stitch. All better." The doctor said. Fang looked at him unbelieving.

"One stitch?" he asked.

"One stitch." The doctor confirmed. Fang sighed.

"My only shot in being in a gang fight, and all I get is one stitch? Max is going to think I'm a total failure." Fang said. Just then, a nurse walked into the room.

"Dr. Randall, your patient with the stab wound is dead." She said. The doctor sighed.

"Oh dear." Was all he said.

Out in the waiting room, the others were getting restless. They started asking around about Fang, but no other doctor knew what they were talking about. Just then Dr. Randall walked out into the room, and Max caught his arm.

"Doctor, we're looking for a friend."

"Your friend?" he asked. Max nodded.

"Yes, the one with the stab wound." She said. Dr. Randall looked at her with total sorrow, and that confused all of them.

"I'm sorry, your friend is dead." Dr. Randall said.

"Dead?" Max asked.

"Dead?" Iggy asked.

"Dead?" Gazzy and Angel asked. Suddenly, Max fainted, and Iggy barely caught her.

The doctor and a few nurses came to Max's aid. Then Fang walked out of his room, and saw everyone surrounding Max.

"Angel? What happened?" he asked. Angel looked up, almost crying. Her eyes went wide, and a small smile came to her lips as she saw Fang.

"Fang?" she whispered. Everyone looked up at her. "FANG!" she shouted, and ran into his arms. Confused, Fang just hugged her back. Then Iggy and Gazzy ran up to Fang, and started to hug him tightly.

"Iggy, why are you hugging me?" Fang asked. Iggy pulled back, his happy expression turning really angry.

"Don't you ever dare die on me!" he ordered. Fang looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay. I won't." Fang said, then turned back to Max. "What is going on?" he asked, and kneeled down to Max. The doctor slowly ran a vial under Max's nose, and she slowly reacted to it. Suddenly her eyes popped open, and she started to get up.

"I had the worst nightmare." She said. "We were stuck in this-" she cut herself off, seeing the hospital. "It's really happening." She mumbled, finally standing up.

"Some night, huh?" Gazzy said.

"It's alright. I made a mistake see? He's fine." Dr. Randall said, motioning over to Fang. Max sighed in relief, and hugged Fang tightly. Fang immediately got butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Max pulled back too soon, though.

"I'll be back with the paper work." Dr. Randall said, and he and the nurses walked off.

"Paper work. They're going to want my name and stuff." Fang said.

"I'll go call my mom." Max said. Iggy put an arm in front of her.

"No way. No mothers. They'd kill us." He said.

"Hey you kids!" someone shouted. They all looked behind them to see the guy Mr. Perry fought, walking towards them. "Where's my car god dammit!" he shouted. They all stood there paralyzed. Suddenly, the guy was knocked over. Standing over him was Mr. Perry!

"Mr. Perry!" Max shouted, a smile on her face. Mr. Perry turned to her.

"Hey, babysitter! Come on, let's get your car. It's fixed." He said, motioning them to follow.

They ran outside, the cops chasing after him. They hid behind one of the ambulance cars. Mr. Perry crouched down, seeing as he was taller than everyone, including the truck.

"What are you doing here?" Iggy asked.

"My wife called the cops. I got a little banged up." He explained.

"Well where's our car?" Max asked.

"I got the car to Cliff's. I paid for the window, that was my fault, but he's still going to make you pay for the tire." He said.

"How much?" Fang asked.

"Seeing the damage. About $200." He said.

"200?" Max asked.

"Yup, blew out two tires." He said. The cops were getting closer, and Mr. Perry was about to leave, but Max stopped him.

"Wait, where you going?" she asked.

"I'm a fugitive now, okay?" he said.

"Kind of like us." Iggy added.

"Good luck babysitter!" Mr. Perry said, running off.

"You too Mr. Perry!" she called after him. They pressed themselves against the car, hiding themselves from the cops chasing Mr. Perry.

"Where are we going to get 50 bucks?" Fang asked, remembering they still had $150 from the club.

"Maybe we can sell Iggy." Angel suggested. "You think?" they all smiled at that one.

"We will think of something." Max said. "Come on." They all walked away from the hospital. Hoping to get this night over with already.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll stop there. What do you guys think will happen to them next? Where will they get the money? Review and let me know. Peace out for now! <strong>

**I's OUT!**


	10. PARTY HARDY!

**A/N: I decided to do another chapter! Seeing as I've completed my other story, I'm all free for you guys! Yeah! So enjoy this crazy adventure! Thanks for all the reviews! They are most appreciated! **

**Dear Fang, you DO deserve to be stabbed in the foot, because you are just cruel to Max. If I had my way, I'd torture you for doing what you did! But, for this story, you're off the hook. For now. :]**

**I know I'm evil. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Max and the others have been walking for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only 15 minutes. They were all thinking of a way to get the money they needed for their car. Well, except for Gazzy, he was thinking something totally different.<p>

"Max?" he asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I got to use the bathroom." He said. Max sighed.

"Just try to hold it, okay?" she said. Gazzy started to bounce up and down, so that he could hold it. Everyone just shook their heads.

Down the street they could hear the banging of music. They all looked around to find cars lined up the street, and people entering a house. Iggy smiled, and walked a little faster than the others. Reluctantly the others followed.

"Sounds like a party." Iggy said. "Looks like a party." He added. "It is a party!" he shouted, and ran towards the building, none of them able to stop him.

"Iggy, get back here!" Max shouted at him. Iggy turned around, a grin on his face.

"Sorry. Can't chat, gotta run." He said, and ran back towards the house. Max sighed in defeat, and led the others towards the house too.

"Why do I get a strange feeling that we're never going to see him again?" Fang asked. Angel smiled at her brother, and shook her head.

"Come on Gazzy, you can go to the bathroom in there." Max said.

"Okay."

They all entered the house, and by the looks of it, it looked like a frat party. A bunch of college students goofing off, and just hanging loose. Max and Fang started looking for Iggy, while Gazzy and Angel looked for the bathroom. In the background the artistic talent of a college band was playing.

In a corner stood a couple of guys drinking some beer. One of the guys; a tall, curly haired, blond one, saw Max standing in the door frame of the room. His eyes widened as he recognized her. He patted one of the other guys, who spilled a bit of his beer.

"What?" the guy asked. The blond one pointed at Max. The other one turned around, and saw what he was pointing at. His eyes widened in recognition.

"I don't believe it." He said.

"Who is it? Some high IQ kid?" another guy asked.

"No stupid it's Miss March!" the blond guy said, referring to the dirty magazine he held out to them. He opened it up and showed them the picture of Max, barely naked, only covered up by a feather boa. They all looked back at Max in perverted amazement.

"No way!" the guy shouted.

Max and Fang were still looking for Iggy. Fang found him over by the open bar, trying to impress a girl with his slick dance moves, but totally failed. Fang tugged on Max's coat, and pointed over at where Iggy was.

"There he is." Fang said, just as the two guys came up to them.

"It is Miss March." The blond said, looking between the picture to Max.

"What?" Max asked, confused at their title for her.

"This is amazing!" the other guy said.

"Could you sign this, right here?" the blond asked, pointing the chest of the girl in the magazine. Max's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the site of the picture. Angel and Gazzy peered over and saw it too, their mouths dropping open. Fang peeked over, and smiled a little, but covered Gazzy, and Angel's eyes, pulling them back.

"I can't believe it!" Max shouted.

"Can't believe what?" a tall handsome guy asked, walking over.

Max quickly folded up the magazine, and shoved it back into the blond haired guy's arms.

"This is not me." She said.

"Sure is you." The blond said.

"It is not!" Max argued.

The handsome guy took the magazine, opened it, and looked over the picture. His eyebrows shot up, then looked at Max, who was glaring at him. The guy turned back to the two goofs and shoved the magazine back at them.

"What's your name?" he asked Max.

"It's not Maya." Max assured him. The guy looked at the goofs, and shrugged.

"He's not Maya." He said. They didn't look too sure. "Guys, come on." The handsome guy said. "Think about it. Do you honestly think that a Playboy center fold would have nothing better to do on a night like this? And show up at a party with a bunch of kids?" he asked. Fang narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yeah, maybe." The blond said.

"Where's your brain?" the handsome guy asked. The guys looked at Max, to the tall guy, then back to Max.

"Told you it wasn't her, stupid." The blond guy said.

"Sorry." The guys said, and walked away.

"Thanks." Max said to the tall handsome guy.

"Max, I really, really need the bathroom." Gazzy said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Where's your bathroom?" Fang asked. The guy pointed down the hall.

"Straight that way." He said. Gazzy pulled on Fang's hand.

"I'll take him to the bathroom." He said, and Angel followed.

With Iggy, he was still at the open bar, watching a bunch of juice heads chug down beer like there's no tomorrow. They all slammed down there glasses and yelled at each other. Iggy smile, raised his glass of milk, and chugged it too. He slammed the cup down, and all the guys looked at him.

"Hey guys." Iggy said, his milk-stache standing out on his lip.

"I must be hallucinating. Does anyone else see a talking dick?" one of the guys asked. The rest of them started to laugh, and Iggy joined in the laughter. Once they saw him laughing, they all stopped.

"Hey speaking of penises. Do you know how the Playboy's dictionary explains the moral gratification?" Iggy asked. Everyone just stared at him confused. Then this random girl swings her arm over Iggy's shoulder, and kisses his cheek.

"I do." She answers him, and pulls him over toward a private corner.

While with Max, the handsome guy had convinced her to dance with him, making small talk as they did. Fang walked around the corner, and saw them together. His hands balled up into fists, and his teeth clenched together.

"I haven't seen you around campus. You a freshman?" the guy asked Max. Max smiled, and shook her head. "Sophomore." He said. She shook her head again. "Then you can't be a junior then." He said.

"I'm a Senior." She said. His eyes went wide. "In high school." She added. He chuckled at her joke.

"I can't believe it." He said.

"What?"

"That the prettiest girl at this University is in high School."

"Oh that was good." Max said.

"I mean it." The guy said. Max bit her lip, blushing a little at his complement. "So – uh – your babysitting these kids?" he asked. Max groaned.

"I don't think you'd call what I've been doing tonight babysitting." She said. "If these kids turn out to be drug attics, or masked murders it's my fault." She said. The guy chuckled, and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. It's going to be okay." He assured her. Max smiled at his kindness. "I think you're doing a great job." He said. She looked at him confused.

"You really think so?" she asked. He smiled.

"Sure I do." He said. "You got them this far. They're still alive. It could be a lot worse." He added.

"It could be." She said.

Fang saw how close they were dancing now, and his fist unclenched, and his heart fell. He couldn't stand the site of seeing Max with another guy, not even Sam. But he'd have to deal with the fact that Max wasn't into him, and she never will be.

Meanwhile with Iggy, and his new drunk girlfriend, they sat in the corner, and she was rambling on and on about how her life sucks. Iggy listened to every word, but didn't really pay attention to what she was saying.

"It's always been the same. All he cares about is the bears, the bangles, and the dolphins. But what about the love, the romance?" she asked. "The sex?" she added. That caught his attention.

"I care about those things." He said. "Deeply."

"I'm so lonely." She said. Iggy chuckled.

"How could a righteous babe like you be lonely?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"That's the sweetest, kindest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said. He smiled back at her. "Want to go to bed?" she asked. His eyes widened in shock.

Back with Max, as the song slowly came to an end, she saw Fang staring at her. She recognized that look, and her heart stopped. Fang looked away, not wanting to have Max see that he was hurting. Max pulled back from the handsome guy.

"I really have to go." She said.

"Wait, tell me what to do to help." The guy offered. Max looked down, a bit shy.

"Actually I-" she stopped herself. Like the guy would actually want to help her. She looked up at him, and saw that he did want to. "I need 50 dollars." She said. The guy smiled.

"No problem." He said. Max looked at him shocked.

"Really?" she asked. The guy pulled out his wallet, and handed Max $20.

"All I got is a 20." He said.

"Oh no, that's fine." She said, but he held onto her.

"No, wait. I'll go get more." He said, and walked away. Max smiled, and walked over to Fang.

"He is getting us $50." She said. Fang smiled, but it was totally fake.

"That's terrific." He said, but Max saw the hurt in his eyes. Then Gazzy and Angel skipped towards them.

"Hi. We're going to get the money." Max informed them.

"Really? That's great." Angel said. Then the guy came back.

"Sorry, I could only get 25 more dollars." He said. Max shook her head.

"Oh no, that's great. Really, we appreciate it." She said.

"ELLA!" some guy shouted. They all looked over to find Iggy and this girl in a major make out session. "Ella! What the hell are you doing?" the guy asked.

"You've been replaced you big, dumb, bow-hunk!" she shouted.

"That does it. You're dead!" the blond guy from before stomped over to Iggy, and grabbed him by the collar. Iggy tried to get free.

"I didn't touch her! I'm just a child!" he shouted in defense. Then the handsome guy pushed the blond guy away from Iggy.

"Lay off, he's just a kid." He said, while Iggy ran out of the house. The guy turned around and rushed everyone out the door. "Come on, I'm driving." He said.

They all got inside his car, and Max told him where to go. Maybe after this, they would finally be done with the night.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that for a chapter? Looks like Fang has some more competition. Guess what will happen next. Go on guess! Put it in a review! Thanks again!<strong>

**PeAcE I's OuT!**


	11. Cliff's Garage

**A/N: Shout out to StarWarsFaxness...****! I will be changing the ending! Have you actually seen the movie? I wasn't a fan of who ended up with whom, so I am making it up at the end. Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to all of you readers! Enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

* * *

><p>They drove down under the highway, coming into a tunnel. The tunnel was lit by light, but the lights were different from everywhere else. They was a green glow through the tunnel, coming out of the lights. They didn't get why they chose to use green lighting.<p>

"This is really weird." Gazzy said.

"You're weird." Fang replied. Iggy for some reason started to laugh his butt off at that. They all just smiled, always amused by Iggy's laugh.

They came up to a neon sign that read CLIFF'S GARAGE, and they stop the car. They all got out; Max opened the door, searching for her car. She saw it, looking new, and she smiled. She went back to the others to give them the good news.

"The car is fixed." She said.

"That's great. That's wonderful." Fang said with enthusiasm. They all just looked at him, and he looked away. Max turned to the handsome guy that had given them a ride.

"Thank you, really." She said. The guy smiled at her.

"No problem. Why don't you go pay for the car, and I'll wait out here to make sure you get out okay." He suggested. Max smiled, but looked over the others, mostly Fang. She saw how annoyed he was by the guy, and she shook her head.

"No that's okay, we'll be fine." She said.

"You sure?" he asked. Fang and Max nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She assured him. He nodded.

"Okay. Well, take care of yourself. Bye, guys." He said, walking back towards his car. Max then remembered something.

"Wait. How will I find you to pay you back?" she asked. The guy shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Bye." He said and drove off. They waved as they watched him go. They turned around and walked inside the garage.

"Mr. Cliff?" Max called. No answer.

"Mr. Cliff?" Angel called. Still no answer.

"Is anybody here?" Max asked. It was like a ghost town.

"Hello?" Gazzy shouted. "Mr. Cliff!" he shouted.

Suddenly they heard a loud hiss. They jumped together, holding onto one another. They looked over to see steam escaping a pipe, and a little stand slowly descending from above. They saw a pair of black boots, then a pair of jeans, then a blue undershirt, then a giant sledge hammer, and then a shaggy, blond haired man's face wearing a red baseball cap. He stepped off the stand, and looked over them.

"Thor." Gazzy said. They all looked at him confused. He escaped out of Fang's arms, and went to stand in front of the man.

"Gazzy." Max hissed.

Gazzy kneeled in front of the man, clutching his fake Thor hammer.

"Oh Thor, mighty God of thunder." He said, slamming his hammer onto the ground. Max pulled him back, away from the man.

"Who is this kid?" the man asked.

"You must be Mr. Cliff, right?" Max asked. The man nodded.

"Secret identity." Gazzy whispered to Angel, who rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Cliff asked.

"Um, Mr. Perry sent us. This is our car." Max said, waving her hand over to where her car sat.

"You owe me 200 bucks." He said. Max pulled the money out of her coat pocket, counted over the cash, and handed it to him.

"Have you been fighting the forces of darkness?" Gazzy asked.

"What is she talking about?" Cliff asked. Fang pulled Gazzy away, and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, he thinks you're somebody else." Fang said.

"It's him Fang! It's really him! Look its Thor!" Gazzy argued.

"Yeah, sure, c'mon let's go." Fang said, pulling on his arm. Gazzy shook his head, and turned back to Cliff.

"Don't listen to him anyway; he said you were a homo." Gazzy said. Cliff looked over at Fang, and Iggy snorted a laugh. Cliff grabbed Fang by the collar of his shirt, and got up in his face.

"You spreading rumors about me kid?" he asked. Fang gulped, and pried Cliff's hands off him.

"No." he said flatly, and pushed Gazzy back to Max. Then Cliff held up the money that Max had just given to him.

"What's this? This is $195 dollars here, you owe me 200." He said.

"I know, but that's all that we have." Max explained.

"Then you don't get a car." Cliff said. Their jaw's dropped.

"No, you don't understand. We have had the most unbelievable night-" Max tried to explain.

"SAVE IT!" Cliff interrupted her. "You owe me money. You give me 5 bucks, or no deal." He said. They all looked down disappointed. Gazzy was pissed that his idle wasn't going to understand, or help.

"I thought you always helped people in trouble?" Gazzy said. Cliff bent over to look Gazzy straight in the face.

"Hey kid. This is the city. I don't help anybody, but myself." He replied.

"But I always thought-"

"Get lost!" Cliff shouted at him.

Gazzy walked back to Max and Fang, and then they started to walk away. Gazzy was about to cry, until he realized something, and suddenly stopped.

"Wait!" he shouted, and ran back to Cliff. "I know why you're not acting like yourself. You don't have you're special helmet." They looked at him confused. "See you're wearing a baseball cap, but you're supposed to be wearing this." Then Gazzy took off the winged helmet he had on his head, and handed it to Cliff. "Here take mine." He said. Cliff just looked at him. "Go on, take it." He insisted.

Slowly, Cliff reached out and took the helmet. He looked at Gazzy, to the helmet, then back to Gazzy. He was confused why this little boy, who didn't even know him, wanted to give him something. Although it wasn't much, he could tell that it meant a lot to the kid.

"You're giving this to me?" he asked.

"Well…yeah. You're my hero." Gazzy said. Cliff smiled at him. No one had told him that before. The rest of them smiled at Gazzy's kindness, even though Gazzy thought that he was the actual Thor. Cliff sighed.

"Here, take the car." He said, and tossed the keys at Max. She caught them, and looked at Cliff disbelieving.

"Thanks Thor." Gazzy said, and ran back to Angel.

"You're welcome. Wait, hey kid." Cliff called. Gazzy looked back, still grinning. "I got one of these at home." He said, and tossed the helmet back at him. Gazzy smiled at his hero.

"Um, can I get your address so I can mail you the 5 dollars I owe you?" Max asked.

"GO!" Cliff shouted. They flinched, and rushed inside the car.

They waved at Cliff as they drove off. They all sighed in relief. They were finally done with this night of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, so they think. Do you honestly believe that the adventure is over? Please, they still have the bad guys looking for them, remember? Yup, it's not over yet! Review to find out what happens next! <strong>

**PeAcE I'm OuT!**


	12. The Black Pleatue

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been at the pool all week. But lucky for you, I wrote this while I tried to tan. Emphasis on the tried; I can't get any more brown. Now I just burn. But enough about me, enjoy the chapter!**

**Warning to the readers who have seen this movie, I changed it up a little at the fighting scene. I wanted to make it more like a "What Max would do" situation.**

* * *

><p>Max drove towards the bus station, almost going over the speed limit. She had to go get Nudge and drop her off before getting the others home. Plus she had to make it look like they'd been home all day, instead of in the city.<p>

"Iggy? What time is it?" Max asked.

"11:41" he answered. Max nodded.

"Okay, we can get Nudge, and be home by one." She said, and turned the corner.

"Man! Are we up late." Gazzy said, and Angel giggled.

Meanwhile, with Nudge, she was headed towards the front of the bus station to find Max. That's when she saw a lady at her feet, asleep. She looked closer at the lady, and found it was the one who had stolen her glasses. She was still wearing them also!

Quickly, and carefully, Nudge bent over and took the glasses off of the woman. She put the glasses on herself, and sighed in relief. She could see again! She began to walk away, when the woman woke up. Nudge looked back, and saw the anger on her face.

"Stop! Thief!" the woman bellowed.

Nudge ran for it, but then bumped into two men. It was the ones that caught her holding the sewer rat. They immediately started to point at her, and laugh. Nudge pushed through them and continued running. Then she ran into the guy with a gun. She let out a shriek as he laughed at her too. She ran towards the door, the lady still shouting after her. Nudge ran out, the lady stopping to take a breath. Then she saw an old man in the phone booth.

"Get out of my house!" she shouted, and he pointed towards Nudge as if to say, 'she made me move'.

Back with Max, they were almost to the bus station, and they were passing the stores. They had to stop at a light. Angel looked out the window, and gasped. You could hear soft classical music in the background.

"Max look at the toy store!" Angel gushed. "Look at all those toys! Max look!" she shouted as they started to go forward.

"I see it." Max smiled. They continued to drive, and then they had to come to another red light, and stopped. Max looked over to check her blind spot, but then saw two couples walking into a nice looking restaurant. Then she noticed the sign.

_The Black Pleatue_

"Oh great." She exclaimed. Fang looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked. Max shook her head, still looking at the restaurant.

"Sam was supposed to take me there tonight." She said, remembering her canceled date. They all sighed, feeling bad for Max. Then Iggy started to laugh. "What?" Max asked.

"Looks like he went without you." He said, pointing to a nice looking red Camaro, with the license plate that read "SO COOL". Max glared at the car.

"What's wrong?" Gazzy asked.

"Everything." Max said, gripping the wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white.

She turned around and parked the car in the restaurant's parking lot. They all got out and went inside. They walked down the hall to where a man stood, who was taking a couple's name to get their reservations. As they looked around for Sam, the man looked at them.

"May I help you?" he asked. Max smiled, and shook her head.

"We're just looking for someone, but thank you." She said.

They continued to look for him, but Angel and Gazzy were stuffing their faces with the fancy pastries that were out for them to eat. Then Fang and Iggy saw Sam. Fang's eyes narrowed at him, and Iggy tugged on Max's coat. He nodded over to where Sam sat, and Max's jaw dropped.

"He's with Lissa Plexer." She said. **(I don't know what her last name really is.) **

They watched as Sam and Lissa flirted, and she giggled at some lame joke he was telling her. Max couldn't help but feel hurt.

"She's such a slut!" she hissed. Iggy shook his head in disbelief.

"He dumps you for an easy chick, and you get a night of hell." He said. "I don't see the fairness." He added. Max turned to look at Fang.

"Stay here, and watch Gazzy and Angel. I will be right back." She said, and started to walk towards Sam's table.

"I gotta see this." Iggy chuckled, and followed Max. Fang followed too, leaving Angel and Gazzy. Gazzy looked at Angel, and shrugged. She handed him some more pastries, and pulled him out of the restaurant.

Max walked up to the table, and gave Lissa a lame line.

"You know Lissa, girls like you only appear once in a life time." Sam said, making Lissa giggle.

"Or twice in the same night." Max said.

Sam looked up to see Max, and he didn't even look guilty. He looked back at his plate of food, and shook his head.

"Oh wow." He let out. Lissa looked at Max and rolled her eyes.

"How's your sister? All better?" Max spat.

"Well, uh-"

"You lied." Max hissed.

"No I didn't." He replied.

"DON'T LIE!" Max shouted, making the restaurant go silent and look at them.

"Get a grip. Jesus." Sam said, standing up. Max looked up at him royally pissed.

"A grip? Do you have ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH TONIGHT!" she shouted. Then Sam notices Iggy and Fang coming over towards Max.

"I thought that," she paused. "I thought that you – that you loved me." She said. Sam just snorted. "But I guess that was all just bull shit, huh?" she said.

"Look little girl. I don't know what you thought we had, but it wasn't as half as serious as you liked to think it was." Sam said. Fang glared at him, for what he was doing to Max. She did not need to be treated like this.

"Hey, back off of her." Fang said, pushing him away from Max. Sam scoffed again.

"Jeeze, you're picking them a little young." Sam said, only judging Fang by his height and looks. Max glared at him.

"He's got more class in his pinky than you have in your whole entire body." She spat. Sam chuckled, and turned to Fang. Fang still glared at him, but looked at Max, whose face was full of embarrassment and rage. Then he looked back at Sam.

"You're such a loser." He said. Sam looked at him curious. "I can only dream to have a girl like Max on my side. But you got her, and you treat her like this?" he asked. Sam smirked.

"Don't waste your time half-pint. Her legs are locked together at the knee." He said. Lissa sputtered a laugh, and Max turned her anger on her. She walked over and punched her across the face, making the whole restaurant gasp. Iggy held onto Sam from behind, before he could move.

"I loved to hit you." Fang spat in Sam's face. "I'd love to pound on your face!" he shouted.

"Go ahead." Sam taunted. Iggy smiled in anticipation, but Fang shook his head.

"But I won't." Fang said. Sam scoffed again. "You're so slimy, I won't sink to your level." He said. Iggy looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't have the guts to stand up for your bitch?" Sam asked. Fang glared.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Sam said, smirking. Iggy let go of Sam to look him in the face. Then Fang and Iggy looked at each other, then back at Sam.

"Someone ought to put a stop to your dirty mouth." Iggy said. Then together, Fang and Iggy punched Sam in the face. Sam stepped backwards, and landed on another table, crashing it. The workers started to help him up, and then Max, Iggy, and Fang started to leave.

"See you around Sam." Max said, walking around him to go.

As they exited the restaurant, Iggy and Fang were laughing about it. They joked about the other people's faces when they saw what they did. The door man opened up the door, and they walked out. Fang and Iggy gave each other a hi-5 when they talked about their punch. Then Max noticed something.

"Guys!" She shouted. They looked at her concerned. "Where are Gazzy and Angel?" she asked. They looked around, and noticed they were gone too. Max grabbed onto Fang, worry spread across her face. They ran back to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>I will stop here for today. I think I'll leave you in suspense. See what you guys think happened with Gazzy and Angel. Love the reviews, and love to get more. The more reviews, the faster I update! ^_^<strong>

**I'm OUT!**


	13. Toy Store

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Not much to say, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Also! For guessing correctly, MPHknows gets a thousand cyber – pizza pies! Only because I can't actually afford any real prizes. Congrats MPHknows!**

* * *

><p>Angel had pulled Gazzy out of the restaurant, and led him down the street, back the way they came. Gazzy didn't notice which way they were going, to busy stuffing his face full of pastries. Angel tugged on Gazzy's arm until they came in front of the toy store they came across earlier. She took one of the desserts from Gazzy, and ate it while looking over the toys.<p>

"You think we should have left the others like that?" Gazzy asked. Angel nodded.

"It's fine. We'll be back before they even notice." She assures him.

"Well, okay, but what if-" Gazzy starts.

"Do not jinx this!" Angel warns. Then a black car comes rolling to a stop near them. Angel and Gazzy watch it cautiously. Then out of the car comes out a tall blond. Dylan.

"Hey kids. Come here for a second." He beckons. Gazzy and Angel look at each other. Gazzy stuffs one more dessert into his mouth and drops the rest, and runs down the street with Angel. Dylan gets back in the car, and orders Ari to follow them.

They run as fast as their feet can carry them. They ran down a narrow alley and Angel stopped, making Gazzy bump into her. She pointed up to a building in front of them. It was the building their parents would be feasting in tonight.

"Mom and Dad." Gazzy said, getting it. They both ran towards the building, the bad guys still behind them.

* * *

><p>Max, Fang, and Iggy drive down the road, searching for Gazzy and Angel. Max stopped the car in front of the toy store Angel had pointed out earlier. She looked on both sides of the street, but couldn't see either of them. Fang growled.<p>

"I thought they'd be here." He said.

Then Iggy got out of the car, making Fang and Max follow. Iggy squatted close the ground, and poked a pile of French pastries on the ground. Fang and Max both felt a bit relieved, they know that they were here, but they weren't sure on where they were now.

"I think they ran that way." Iggy said, pointing up the street.

"What makes you say that?" Max asked. Iggy walked away a couple yards, and pointed to the ground.

"Another pastry!" he shouted. Max and Fang looked at each other, and ran back towards the car. They got in and drove up to pick up Iggy.

"Fang look!" Max said, pointing outside his window. Fang looked out the window to see his dad's building. "Isn't that you're dad's building?" Max asked.

"Which means Gazzy and Angel will probably be there." Fang said, and Max raced down the road toward the building.

* * *

><p>Angel and Gazzy ran towards the doors, the car right on their side. Gazzy pushed on the revolving door, making Angel go in first. Sampson got out of the car, and ran towards the kids. He reached out, his arm sticking in between the doors. Gazzy and Angel pushed, but the doors were stuck because of Sampson's arm.<p>

"Grab them!" Dylan ordered. Sampson got a grip on Gazzy's Thor Cape, but he wouldn't let the big ugly guy get a hand on him or Angel. Sampson pulled back, getting his arm back from the door, and also ripping the cape off of Gazzy.

The two kids pushed the door, and ran inside. The other guy's following. A man, who looked to be the janitor, was in the middle of mopping the floors, when he saw Gazzy and Angel running down the hallway, following them two big men.

"Hey, kids!" he shouted. "Guys, I'm sorry we're closed." He said to Sampson. Sampson was not in the mood, and just punched the janitor in the face, knocking him out.

The kids ran into the elevator, beating Dylan and Sampson. Dylan pounded on the elevator door starting to get really pissed off. Inside the elevator Gazzy and Angel were arguing on what button to push. Angel wanted their parent's floor, but Gazzy didn't want to get in trouble, and picked the very top level.

They reached the very top, but it looked to still be in construction. Wires hung everywhere, tubes were left unattached, and the plaster on the walls still stunk. Above all, there weren't many places to hide. Angel scowled at Gazzy, who smiled at her awkwardly.

Back downstairs, Sampson, and Dylan waited for the next elevator. When it came, they discovered two chocolate fingerprints on the button pad. Dylan looked at Sampson, and pushed both buttons.

"You take the top floor, I'll take the middle." Dylan said. The doors closed and they were on their way up.

When the doors opened, Dylan stepped out. He found the room crowded with people. It was a party of some sort. He went further into the room, looking for the kids.

Sampson came out of the elevator and saw the same room Gazzy and Angel were in. The kids were hiding, but he could sense their presence. He started to move around, hoping that hearing his feet move would scare them out of hiding.

"Kids, come on out." He said. "I just need to get something from you." He added. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He taunted.

* * *

><p>Max, Fang and Iggy ran towards the building, and found the black car that had been chasing them all night. They ran to it and looked inside. Nobody was in the car.<p>

"Dammit!" Max shouted, hitting the car.

"Max." Fang said, tapping her shoulder. She looked at him to find him staring at the doors to the building. On the floor was Gazzy's Thor Cape. "They're in trouble." He said, and they ran inside.

* * *

><p>Gazzy and Angel were hiding behind a bunch of crates. Gazzy looked for their escape, only to find the elevator blocked by ugly, and an open window.<p>

"Angel, take my bag." Gazzy ordered.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Just do it." He hissed. She took his bag, and put it on herself. Then Gazzy took a nearby rope, which was tied to a pipe looking thing, and dropped the rope out the window. The rope wasn't long, almost hitting the next ledge.

"Are you crazy?" Angel hissed. Gazzy shushed her, and climbed out the window. Then they heard the ugly guy start to come over. Angel went back to hiding behind the crates, and watched as Sampson looked out the open window.

"Holy shit!" he shouted, seeing how high up they were. He looked down at Gazzy, who was still working his way down the rope.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll leave you hanging here. It's a great cliff hanger. (Okay so obviously my puns are not funny.) Sorry, but I've got to go. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which may or may not be the final chapter. Thanks for reading! Review! I loves it when you do. The more I loves it, the faster I update!<strong>

**BoOkWoRm IS OUT for the COUNT!**


	14. The Last Ride

**A/N: I am back! Sorry it took me so long to update. Here's the final chapter for you! Enjoy!**

**To Starwarsdork****: I do read all my reviews. I love it when I get them, so you are not writing them for no reason. Also, I do try to keep the dialog the same, that way it's really close to the story. One last thing, when you do get an account, make sure you let me know. Thanks. ^_^**

**To Damaris aka bookworm****: I put their ages in one of my authors notes in chapter 2. There will be more Fax, I promise you that.**

**Alright! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Max, Fang, and Iggy ran inside the building, passing the knocked out janitor and into the elevator. They saw the chocolate fingerprints on two of the buttons.<p>

"Which floor?" Iggy asked. Max pushed one of the buttons, and pressed the 'close door' button at the bottom.

"We'll check this one first." She said, and the elevator doors closed on them.

Upstairs, Sampson was pulling on the rope to get Gazzy. Gazzy looked down, and gulped before letting go of the rope. He let out a scream as he slid down to the ledge. His feet caught balance, and Gazzy held onto the building for dear life. As much as Angel wanted to, she couldn't come out of hiding, or else Sampson would catch her.

Sampson threw the rope back out the window, and began to climb out.

"Kid, stay right there. Don't move." He ordered. Gazzy wouldn't fall for his tricks, and began to walk along the edge to get away.

Max, Fang, and Iggy came to the floor and walked out to find chattering people. Fang knew what floor they were on, and looked over to find his parents talking to some other people.

"Oh great, we're at my parents' party." He said.

They all ran into different directions. Then Max and Fang realized that they'd get nowhere, and went over to Iggy's hiding place, which was the coat closet. Fang and Iggy poked their heads out to see if anyone saw them.

"What are we going to do?" Iggy asked.

"I'm going out there to find Angel and Gazzy." Max said.

"You can't go out there, they'll see you." Iggy pointed out. Max grabbed a big, brown fur coat off the rack, and put it on.

"No they won't. Stay right here." She ordered, and propped the collar up so it would hide her face. The boys watched as she went out and searched for Gazzy and Angel.

Max walked slowly as she searched, so she wouldn't draw attention. She looked behind a big plump woman, but didn't find them. She turned around to search for them on the other side, but almost ran into Fang's dad, Jeb. She quickly turned the other way, and covered her face.

"I'll be right back with the coats, honey." He called to Valencia.

Max's heart started to race, and her eyes went wide. She stood there stiff. She closed her eyes and prayed that the boys would be smart enough to hide.

Fang saw his father coming, and grabbed Iggy, and hid behind the coats. Jeb picked out his coat and his wife's and whistled while he did so. Fang and Iggy looked at each other, and they both knew how close they were to getting caught.

Max walked over to the food cart, thinking that Gazzy and Angel would be behind there stuffing their faces. When she got there, she found that they weren't there. She sighed, and began to turn back, when she heard a familiar voice.

"I don't believe it." Valencia said. Max stiffened. "Brad Stevens. Class of 95?" she asked. Max looked over to see Valencia talking to an older Man. She got down and hid behind the food cart, before Valencia could see her.

"Honey, we really should be going." Jeb said. Max looked over to find them walking over to the food cart. Suddenly, Max felt a chill go down her spine.

"Looking for something?" Max looked up to find Dylan standing over her. Her eyes went wide, and her heart pounded against her chest.

"Oh come on honey. Just one more." Valencia said, and picked up a pastry from the table.

"We told Max we'd be home by now." Jeb said. Valencia waved him off, and took a bite out of the pastry. She moaned at the flavor, and smiled at Dylan.

"Have you tried one of these?" she asked him. Max looked over to find an extension cord plugged into the wall. An idea popped into her head.

"What?" Dylan asked, while Max wound the cord around Dylan's legs.

"These are so good." Valencia said. "Do you happen to know the name of the caterer?" she asked Dylan.

"Caterer?" he asked, and then he looked to his left, towards the windows. His brows furrowed together in confusion. Max looked up at him, and saw his expression. She followed his gaze and looked towards the windows too. Her eyes widened once more, and her jaw dropped. She saw Gazzy walking along the edge outside the window.

"Hello?" Valencia asked, trying to get Dylan's attention.

"If you'll excuse me." Dylan said, and began to walk away, but then tripped over the cord wrapped around his ankles.

"Oh, my god!" Valencia let out, both of them running over to help Dylan. Max took this opportunity to get out of there, and back into the coat closet.

"Fang, Iggy!" Max hissed. They boys came out from behind the coats.

"Where are they?" Iggy asked. Max tossed the coat behind the other coats, and turned to Fang.

"Gazzy's out the window." She said. His eyes nearly came out of their sockets. They ran back towards the elevator, and went up to the top floor.

Angel came out of her hiding place to look out the window. She saw Gazzy, and Sampson right below her. He had let go of the rope, and chased after Gazzy. She could tell Gazzy was scared because he was shaking really badly.

"GAZZY!" she shouted. Gazzy looked up at her, and she saw the terror in his eyes.

"Hey kid!" Sampson shouted at her.

"Gazzy!" she shouted again.

"Angel?" Angel turned around to find Max and the guys running towards her. Fang hugged Angel, while Max looked out the window. "Gazzy hold on, okay!" she shouted at him.

"Ok." Gazzy said his voice shaky.

"Fang, Iggy, loosen the rope." She ordered. They did what they were told, and tied another rope to the pipe. They threw the rope outside, so it passed Sampson, and reached Gazzy. "Grab the rope." Max instructed. He did, and they began to pull him up.

"Just take it nice and slow." Fang ordered. Sampson started to reach for Gazzy, and Gazzy started to freeze up. "Don't be scared of him, just focus on me." Fang said. Gazzy gulped, and continued to climb up the building.

When Gazzy reached the top, Fang wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him inside to safety. Fang hugged his little brother tightly, and Gazzy began to sob. Fang let go of Gazzy, to let Angel hug him. She was already sobbing and snotting all over herself.

"Gazzy are you alright?" Max asked. He turned and smiled at her.

"Yeah, can we go home now?" he asked. They all smiled at him.

"Not yet." They heard. They turned around to find Ari coming out of the shadows. Fang and Max stood in front of the others in a protective stance. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you, alright?" he said. Max looked at him unsure. "I just need the Playboy." He said.

Fang and Iggy looked at him confused, and Max looked down to see Angel caring Gazzy's bag. She opened the bag, and pulled out the magazine. She handed the magazine to Ari, and he took it. He opened it up to a certain page; the one with a naked Max.

"See this is what they were after, some notes and stuff. I guess they're really important." He said, looking over the picture. Max and Fang looked at Iggy, knowing that this could have been prevented if he hadn't swiped it from the office in the first place. Max then turned back to Ari, who was looking between the magazine and Max with a smirk on his face.

"Don't say it." Max said.

"Wow." He said, and Iggy laughed.

"Pretty uncanny, huh?" he asked. Fang hit Iggy, which made him laugh. Ari chuckled, and shook his head.

"Nah, she don't even compare to you." He said. Max smiled at him, and Ari folded up the magazine.

"Well, what about him?" Fang asked, pointing out the window.

"Who?" Ari asked, walking towards the window. He looked out to find Sampson, almost crying.

"Help." He begged. Ari laughed at him.

"Nah, let him sweat out there. Come on lets go." He said, and turned to leave. They all walked back towards the elevator, when Dylan walked in front of them. They all stopped in their tracks.

"Give me the magazine, and get out of here. I'll take care of the kids." He said to Ari.

Ari looked at his boss, then back to Max and the others. He sighed, and turned back to Dylan. Suddenly, Ari punched Dylan across the face. Dylan fell over, knocked out cold. The others gasped in amazement, and smiled at Ari. He dropped the magazine onto his boss, and turned to Max.

"You're right. Babysitting is dangerous." He said. They all laughed as they ran towards the elevator.

Max drove down towards the bus station to pick up Nudge. She was standing out in the front waiting for Max, when she saw the car. Max stopped in front of her and Fang got out of the car to let her in.

"What took you so long? You'll never believe what I've been through tonight." She said, as they drove off. They all chuckled at the irony.

They drove down the highway, back to the suburbs. Nudge had fallen asleep in the back, her head laid against Iggy's shoulder. Iggy, making sure no one was looking, began to lift Nudge's jacket to get a look at her chest. Fang looked over and saw what Iggy was doing, and slapped his hand. Iggy pulled back, a childish smile across his lips.

"Fang?" Max called. Fang looked at Max through the rear view mirror. "That's not your parents' car, is it?" she asked. Gazzy, Angel, and Fang looked out the window to look at the cars.

"Yes it is!" they said. Max cursed under her breath.

"What are we going to do?" Iggy asked.

"Everybody duck." Max ordered, and she sped past them. They got back up and looked back at the car. "Fang, how fast do your parents drive?" Max asked.

"Um, about 45." He said. Max nodded.

"We'll go 80." She said, and stepped on the gas.

When they got to the house, they all rushed inside.

"Guys, upstairs in your pajamas now." Max ordered.

"I don't have any pajamas here." Iggy said.

"I don't care, just go upstairs." She said. They raced up the stairs, and into their rooms. Max turned to Nudge. "Nudge, go home." She said.

"But I don't wanna go home." Nudge argued.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to. I'll call you tomorrow." Max said, pushing her out the door.

Max ran to the kitchen and draped her coat over a chair and pulled up her sleeves. She put all the dishes into the sink, and cleaned up the mess that Fang had made earlier. She quickly wiped the counter clean, and threw the rag in the sink, and ran towards the living room.

Just as she opened a random magazine, she heard the door open. She looked up to see Valencia and Jeb walk in. They smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Hi Max." Jeb said.

"Hi. How was your night?" she replied.

"Fine. Did anything exciting happen with you?" Jeb asked. Max smiled, and shrugged.

"Nah. Oh, but F-Nick stayed home, and Iggy stayed over." She said.

"Iggy? What a night for you." Valencia said, and turned to go to bed.

The kids were upstairs watching a movie, and saw Max come in. They all sat up, and Max turned off the T.V. She smiled at them, and sat down next to Fang.

"Everything is cool." Max assured them. They all sighed in relief.

"Max, can we do this again, next Friday?" Angel asked. Max sighed, unsure.

"I don't know. I think I'm retired."

"Oh, come on. You've got to sit for us again." Gazzy pleaded.

"We'll see, okay." Max said. They smiled and nodded.

"I know girls like you don't usually talk to guys like me in school. So if I see you at school, and I say hi, and you ignore me, I'll understand." Fang said. They all looked at him in shock. He's never said more words in a single week than he had right then. Max smiled at him.

"I can't ignore you, Fang." She said. He smiled at her in reply.

"Max, I just want to say thanks, for giving me the greatest night of my life." Iggy said. They all stared at him. "So far." He added. They laughed, and Max nodded.

"Me too." Fang said.

"Me too." Angel said.

"Me four." Gazzy said. Max smiled at all of them.

"Me too." She said.

Fang had volunteered to walk Max out, and his parents said their thanks and goodbyes. Fang closed the door behind him, and walked Max out to her car. Max looked at Fang, and gave him a hug before she left. He hugged her tightly, and pulled back just as quick. They smiled at each other, and laughed a bit.

"Max, listen. If Sam ever gives you trouble again, I'll have your back." Fang said. Max nodded and smiled.

"You're right. I don't know what I was doing with a guy like Sam." She said. Fang smiled. "I should really be with someone else." She added. His smile started to fade. He knew it was too good to be true.

"That college guy from the party?" he asked. Max laughed, and shook her head.

"No." she said. Fang looked at her confused. "You." She said. His brain couldn't register what she just said. He couldn't believe that Max just told him that she wanted to be with him.

"Kiss her!" they heard Angel shout. Max and Fang laughed, and looked up to see the others watching them from the bedroom window. Max and Fang looked at each other, and Fang leaned down to kiss her.

She met him half way, and felt his warm lips meet hers. She's never felt this way before, even with Sam. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her closer. Iggy pulled Gazzy, and Angel back to give them some privacy. Fang and Max were at their happiest, and didn't need an audience.

* * *

><p><strong>What a perfect ending to our story. Now this ending is different from the movie, and I like this one better. But if you want, you can look up this movie and see for yourself what really happens. This was the final chapter.<strong>

**I'm going to miss you all. You've all been so fabulous. Thanks for reading, and reviewing. It means a lot to know my creativity pleases the minds of fellow fan-fiction writers. Review for old time sake, and leave any comments, questions, or even if you want me to read something of yours. Let me know. Thanks again. ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm is out! **

**For now!**


End file.
